


Slow Start

by GeneralLoki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gaius-centered, Multi, action-oriented, everyone is stressed, soul searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralLoki/pseuds/GeneralLoki
Summary: Gaius does his best to get along with most of the rest of the Shepherds, but there is one member of the group he can't approach--not too closely. Maribelle leaves him no opening to even attempt to fix the record of that fateful moment. The issue brings Gaius to the company of Robin, Lissa, Lon'qu and many of the other Shepherds; new friendships and connections guiding him toward either forgiveness or failure.





	1. Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine reposted over to AO3 from ff.net as I attempt to try and breathe some new life into it.

Gaius was very familiar with messes--he was actually pretty good at making them--but the tactician's tent always seemed to be in a mess he didn't know how to deal with. A flurry of papers and books were strewn about and he had a good feeling the man usually slept in a small pocket of the tent left slightly less covered. How he got over to that point was probably the secret knowledge of the gods and Robin himself. Stepping into that territory made him a little more uneasy than he already felt. He'd sincerely hoped to find Robin tucked off in some part of camp he could drag him into some privacy to talk without alerting anyone. 

Gaius didn't much like poking his nose into other people's tents as it was, at least not for his own damn hide anyway. He stalled at the “doorway” and shifted a bit in place when the other man never looked up from his work. Robin had his face buried in a book, pen in hand, a map set up under everything else with a page of notes off to the side and the pen tip resting right on it. It must have been a fairly serious session as the man actually had that long mess of dark hair pulled back out of his face.

Doubting thoughts dribbled their way into Gaius' mind as he couldn't find his usual casual greeting for Robin. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to turn around, never come back about this, carry on with life. All those things sounded nice and as he was just about to cave Robin looked up, clearly startled.

“Gaius...what're you doing just standing there...?”he asked flatly, once he got over the surprising figure in his doorway. 

Gaius glanced over his shoulder and then made his way inside. No turning back now. “Hey Bubbles, see you got your nose in your ink again.” 

Robin's eyes crossed for a brief moment as he tried to look and see if any ink actually managed to make it that far, but it wasn't like he could really see. He rubbed it anyway, just to be sure. “You're serious...?”

“Yup.”

Gaius gave the man a moment to fuss over it before saying anything else. “You got it, you're fine.” 

Eyes still on red-head, Robin very slowly set his pen down where it wouldn't make a mess and straightened up to give Gaius his full and proper attention. “So, did you need something then?” he asked in his usual, more business-like way. 

Now that he was there and being asked, Gaius had no idea how to phrase his question. It felt like somebody just punched all of his language skills out from his gut. “Uh...well...I didn't need anything exactly. I guess it's kinda more like a favor.” 

Robin raised an eyebrow. “A favor? What kind of favor?” he questioned right away with a very obvious skeptical tone to his voice.

“I don't need any thing! Like stuff. I'm not asking for money or anything. Let's just get that out first, okay?” Gaius blurted back. That flustering, annoying discomfort found its way back into his stomach and he couldn't say he invited it in there. It was the slow type of conversational poison; felt bad every so often and then really struck at the end and ruined everything. He would just have to strike first.

“It's a question. Like...a hypothetical question. Questions about stuff that hasn't happened yet and guessing is kinda like your thing, right Bubbles?” He paused there when he got quite the look in return.

“It's not just guessing. It's using all the information I have, that I know and how well I know the people around me and their capabilities. It starts with strategies and moves into various tactics...I...You don't want a explanation of this do you?” Robin started and stopped himself, putting his elbow to the table and setting his head in his hand. 

“Not really, nope. Hear me out though. So you're really good at this strategical tactics business and all. I mean, I don't think big Blue's keeping you around just so he has another mouth to feed. Anyway, I was thinking, since you're pretty good at thinking about thinking like that you can probably do thinking about all kinds of other junk,” he attempted to explain, but the more he tried to explain it the harder it was to avoid the issue. 

It didn't seem to click with the tactician either as the dirty look he was giving Gaius melted off into confusion. He narrowed his eyes worked out words like they were fighting his tongue. “Are you...asking for my help with something?” 

The man was a genius. Gaius' face lit up into a smile, grinning even for a moment. The less explaining he had to do for himself the better. That was always true. “Yeah, exactly like that. I'm looking for just a little help from your noggin. You don't have to lift even one pretty little finger.”

Sometimes, he thought he couldn't open his mouth without becoming immediately suspicious as the look on Robin's face was pretty obvious. “You're not plotting some kind of big heist or something are you? I'm not going to help you steal anything.”

“No stealing! I'm not taking anything. I mean, unless it's a good idea, but I don't think it's gonna be a good idea. I'm asking you for reasons that I don't want to go into.” 

The following silence came around in one of those uncomfortable clouds that hung around overhead and silently judged whoever caused it. At least he felt like it had to be with the way Robin didn't seem to be able to work that one out. 

“You're acting...different, Gaius. Look, if you need to talk about something...” Robin began, but he didn't quite finish. 

“No, I got it. I definitely got it. It's...advice. I just...wanna ask for a little advice on things, Bubbles. Okay? Worries gone?” 

A slow smile cracked over Robin's lips. “If anything I'm worrying more. But I can still hear you out. Just ask me next time. I really don't mind.” 

It was Gaius' turn to give him an distrustful look. “And nobody is gonna hear about this later?”

“Not a soul. Being able to keep a secret is part of my job.”

“Like that thing.” Gaius made a gesture at his arm and left it at that. Robin nodded and chuckled slightly.

“And not blackmailing over them.”

“Definitely not blackmailing.”

Gaius gave him a smaller repeat of the same look and got a glare back.

“I'm not going to blackmail you for the last time. I won't over this either. You have my word,” Robin insisted, turning his glare into more of a reassuring look. 

That annoying feeling buzzed around his stomach again. It made him wish he hadn't eaten. Of course, out of all the things to run into again in this camp, this would be the thing to come up. When he finally got to forcing words out of his piehole they were less than smooth. “So Bubbles, you make someone pretty terribly mad...”

“Who do I make mad? What did I do?” 

Gaius' palm slapped into his forehead. Maybe it was time to cut his losses and run. “I mean... hypothetically you make somebody pretty tart. Ruffle their feathers up bad. Like...maybe you plucked a couple of those feathers too?”

“Did you steal something from someone?”

“No! Nothing got stolen! Well yeah, it did, but that was a long time ago and we can't change the past, Bubbles. Can we focus on the question?” As soon as he started thinking about the specifics, Gaius started to pace across the short distance he had to pace inside the messy tent. This place felt a little smaller than it needed to be now.

“You made someone upset with you...and you want to ask me about making someone mad, but you won't tell me what happened to make them mad?” Robin worked out, his eyes following Gaius' pacing.

“Hypothetically, someone made someone else mad. I don't wanna drop any names here. It was like...” Gaius paused there, both in speech and the motion of his feet. Somewhere under that mess of cloak, his shoulders slumped. “Say I...you did something you can't exactly take back. Something people don't normally give out free passes on. You did...a thing you can't change. Once you do that...there's no fixing that, is there?”

He could feel Robin's gaze fixed on him with that kind of intensity he usually reserved for the battlefield and working. Maybe he was reading him, but in that case, Gaius didn't really want to be read. He kept himself a bit turned away, eyes elsewhere. That might do for mind-reading repellant. 

“Well,” he began after a long pause, “If I ever did something that terrible...I think I would seek forgiveness once I realized it was a mistake.”

“Forgiveness is a pretty tall request, isn't it?” he asked back more casually, glancing Robin's the way. That strong look had faded off into a more normal, thoughtful one and Gaius reacted pretty quick and put up a more natural stance as well. 

“It could be, but that's probably the thing I would want. Although, in this case, it isn't really about the person who messed up. It's more about the person who was hurt by his actions, right?” 

“Right. And doing something to balance that out. I guess that's kinda steep business too...”

Robin shook his head. “If the effort is honest, I think it's worth something. An attempt someone like that might do to try to fix things--whatever it might be--as long as they were in his own way and didn't really make the matter worse, it would open the door to starting to fix whatever the issue is. It might not ever happen, but to honestly try and put your all into it...it should at least be a start.” He smiled more widely Gaius' way. “Forgiveness is a big request sometimes, but that doesn't mean there's no point in at least trying to make up for mistakes; whether forgiveness comes or not. That's what I think I would want anyway.” 

Gaius fell silent for a moment, letting those words soak in his head before speaking up again. “And if that person doesn't want to forgive you or even talk to you?”

“Do what you can from a distance you can. You can't really force your wishes on anyone; however, if you care about them and what you did, I'm sure you'll find a way to set things right.” 

“From a distance...” Gaius muttered as he digested that idea. Robin took his quiet for a signal to go on.

“Forgiveness comes from two sides. If one side won't budge then at least the other can do what they can to avoid letting the same mistake be made again. If this wronged person won't listen to you, Gai—to your hypothetical person, Gaius, then that person will just have to make sure it doesn't happen again,” Robin carried on, stumbling over that a bit to correct his near-miss with his phrasing. “It's like you said, we can't change the past, but the future's open ahead of us, as long as we're making that effort to change it.” 

After everything Robin said, the answer seemed stupefyingly obvious. Here Gaius had been, beating himself over the head to come up with a proper idea, some kind of fancy words that might help somehow, but it was simple. Simple he could work with a lot easier. Burying himself in regret didn't do much to solve the problem or to lighten the weight on his chest. Maybe he hadn't done everything he could just yet, especially not now that the issue had some into the light again. 

“If it's too late...?” Gaius asked quietly, his eyes on the floor as he was still mulling all this over.

Robin rested his head back in his hand and kept smiling. “That's not really a good excuse to not try at all, if you asked me.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gaius gave Robin a bigger grin in return. “Well, I guess our man is just gonna have to give it a shot then.” 

“I guess he is. He might feel a little better to at least know he tried,” Robin answered with a knowing tone. Gaius had a damn good feeling that the brainy one had already picked apart his words and figured out the situation at least a little bit. He didn't like that particularly, but even though he was the center of attention sometimes, Robin wasn't chatty about private stuff. For a man who couldn't remember his own private life, at least he guarded other peoples' fairly well. The thought helped drain away that fluttering feeling from earlier.

“He might. He's not good at much, but there's something...”

“And that is?”

Gaius grinned and gestured with his index finger over his lips. “That's secret, Bubbles,” he said as he winked and turned for the doorway. He paused mid-step and turned around, riffling through his various pockets and hiding places until he turned out a hard candy. He set the candy on Robin's book and grinned just a bit wider. “There you go. You know, for keeping it to yourself.”

Robin put on a look somewhere between amusement and being offended. “I really don't need a bribe.”

“No, I insist. It's on me. Just one though. I can't part with more than one.” 

It left him shaking his head, but Robin pocketed the candy and let the issue go. Sometimes there was no reasoning with the red-head. “Fine. You don't have to give me anything next time though. If you want to talk again.”

“I'll remember that if I want to start a tab or something,” Gaius snarked back, still grinning away. He made his turn for the door then, waving over his shoulder. 

“There's no tab!” Robin groaned and let out a sigh. “Just...be careful out there.”

“You got it, Bubbles. See ya',” Gaius called back and cut a path through the camp as casually as he could manage. Walking around with so many cluttered thoughts didn't suit him, but as he made it to the outskirts of the circle he found those thoughts were getting a little more organized. He didn't expect to run in, save the day and fix everything, but there was a safe distance he could work from. Nabbing something wouldn't put things right; however, he had at least one more skill. He could keep the sharp part of his blade pointed the right way. Maybe it wasn't very much, but it was a place to start. 

“She won't even see me if I'm watching her back,” he decided there, looking out across the field. He played dumb sometimes, but it wasn't like he never saw the dirty look that person gave him the second she laid eyes on him. Even though it would take time and probably a lot of putting his tail in danger, this was something he could do. 

Shouting and a figure riding over the distance caught Gaius' attention. “Risen! Just north of here, near town!” the scout yelled out, immediately sending the camp right into battle preparations. Chrom appeared on the scene so fast, Gaius could have sworn the man popped into existence at the first sign of trouble. The prince and the tactician teamed up fast to get orders out and the army moving north, the latter taking details from the scout and already making plans of attack. They were definitely an impressive team. 

Gaius snapped back to his own position, knowing what he needed to do. He made himself scarce, but just as ready to go. Soon enough, he picked out the blonde saddling up her horse and preparing to ride out as well. Part of him itched to go say something so he convinced himself that was the stupid part talking. If the girl knew he intended to keep back and watch out for her safety, she would probably think he was a cretin. More than she already thought he was a cretin anyway. “Considering Twinkles, she'd easily say it to my face,” he thought.

Something about the idea drudged up a bitter laugh out of him. That was how it had to be, at least for now. He had to start somewhere.


	2. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carelessness on the battlefield brings Gaius under the scrutiny of not only Lon'qu, but Lissa as well. There was nothing quite like being a little too famous around the camp.

The grind of steel. A familiar heat. The mix of blood and sweat. Nothing particularly new. 

A long time ago—or maybe it just felt like it was ancient news now—Gaius would have been one of the first ones to take off, to get off the front lines, but he threw himself into this for a lot of reasons. More than a sack of candy anyway, even though he was fine with Chrom or any of the others believing that was the case. Maybe the reason didn't matter at the moment. That cocktail of battle had come with new perils, ones that left him wide awake on some nights. 

Close scrapes were part of the job, no doubt about that; however, outright protecting someone so actively wasn't exactly good for his health. It didn't come out of being poor with a sword; Gaius always knew which end to stick folks with. Throwing himself into harm's way did wonders for giving him all kinds of new battle scars. He did fine at his self-assigned duty, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't at least a little bit scary. He didn't have all the big, lumbering, brute strength Chrom had and it left him with few options besides poking guys pretty hard and fast with the sharp part of a blade. Being too light for serious armor didn't always make for good friends with situations involving deterring a blade or arrows from across the way. 

_Some protector I am._

The thought struck him usually about the same time a sharp point did; funny how things lined up in such sensible ways. It was about when a Risen spear tore into his arm on this field that the nagging thought sprung back up in his mind. Somewhere between burning pain and “ _Move_ ” the thought had some space in his mind. Just a short distance up ahead he barely caught the gaze of the blonde seated up on her steed. At that moment, he realized he must have shouted out from the hit. He had to be getting slopping.

That instant of thought passed fast as the more immediate problem faced him down. If he didn't move he was going to get himself completely cut down. He hopped back and lost some ground in his tangle with the soldier, but it also saved his head. The solider misjudged his distance and the spear thrust forth into the air and nothing but. That solid second the spear remained in place was all the time he was going to get.

Gauis rushed forward and half-tackled the enemy with his blade; finishing him off quickly and stepping back after. It had to have been luck, actually getting him in one swoop like that. His thoughts felt frazzled as he threw together what his position and status was. Thinking fast he could do usually. Not so much so when the wound in his arm was making itself very obvious. This was the good cloak too, now it probably had a good spattering of blood in it.

Scatterbrained thoughts buzzed around in his head for a few seconds; a mess of nonsense cluttering his mind working out something sensible. Twinkles. He needed to make sure she was still doing alright. 

He swore under his breath. The blonde must have rode have in the middle of the scuffle. Something else caught her attention maybe. That was what he told himself anyway. In the blur of pain he worked out that he needed to find her. Or find someone anyway. The wound didn't make him much use on the battlefield, especially if he built up a good pool of blood around his feet. Footsteps fell one after another and Gaius let numb, little thoughts run through his head as he kept up a certain pace. He could hold himself to that much.

If he were pressed and he absolutely had to say something about it, Gaius summed up a lot of old stories as “stupid things he did in the past.” Something about this started to look like another stupid thing to him. He'd done some stupid things for buddies before, or at least he would write them off like that. Thinking too hard about anything got people stress and gray hair, two things he never needed in particular. Categorize the thing as a mistake and move the hell on. And maybe not do whatever it was again. Just maybe. 

_Don't get stabbed again. That'll help._

The thought didn't help much at the moment. He scanned the battlefield, peering over the plain that had mostly emptied out. They were on the tail end of this thing, everyone else must have moved ahead to finish it off. A short distance away stood a small fort, probably one fortifications that had already fallen, based on the lack of enemy soldiers milling around. Gaius pushed that direction with hopes that some of the other Shepards had stayed back there to hold to position. 

Normally he would have approached with more care, but he rushed. It could have been from the scrape or that thoughts bumbling around in his skull like a bunch of wasted drunkards at the tavern. He didn't really know and didn't have time to work it out. He rounded in toward the gates and met with an arrow barely grazing his cheek as it shot by. His heart lept up out of his chest into this throat; the shock immobilizing him for a brief second. Everything tossed aside after that, Gaius sped at the shooter, a single archer holding the area for now. He had to be the only one; he couldn't really afford to take on anyone else. 

More prepared than Gaius was, the archer notched another arrow and let it loose as Gaius charged. This one hit square into his upper thigh. The pain hit almost immediately after and a piece of his mind bolted off into panic. He knew he could force himself to finish this motion, but shouting from behind stopped it. If he got surrounded like this, there might not be any way out of it. 

The footfalls from behind came close and passed by him in almost an instant, the attacker not laying a hand on him and instead falling on his enemy with a single, sure sweep of his blade. It wasn't until he turned around that Gaius realized who came to his rescue. Lon'qu straightened up and shot a glare worse than his usual scowl at Gaius. 

“Were you looking to die today? You nearly did,” he growled at him, looking a lot angrier than Gaius guessed he needed to be. 

“I thought it was empty. My bad,” Gaius answered flatly, not really finding the energy to argue it more than that. Lon'qu looked as though he had the energy for it, but Lissa jogged over from where she'd hidden by the gate and stood between the two of them. 

“Fight later! Chrom's off taking on the leader, he needs our help,” she insisted, meaning to push them both out of there; however, her eyes fell on the arrow in Gaius' leg. “Your leg! Hang on...I'll patch it up. Lon'qu, help.”

“But I don't--”

“Do it!” she shouted before anymore fighting the issue could bubble up. She at least knew what she wanted to do. Lon'qu looked fairly uncomfortable with the three of them huddled around like this and Gaius had a pretty good feeling he was going to split any second. 

“I can do it, Princess,” Gauis mutters and reached out with his injured arm to grab the arrow and yank it out. It didn't really sink in that deep, but it hurt like hell. He probably should have just sheathed his sword and used that arm instead as the injured one didn't feel much better under that kind of strain. In the moment he pulled on the arrow, the original wound became exposed and Lissa let out another yelp. 

“What do you think you're doing?! You're making it worse, a lot worse!” she blurted out at him in a mess, rushing to point her staff at his arm and focusing her healing there first. Lon'qu took that as a signal and a chance to step back, so he did. 

A warm feeling sunk in and filled in around where it had been nothing but searing pain. It was a little startling at first; although, still a welcome sensation with what it was quickly replacing. Gaius didn't answer her at first; he assumed she wasn't really looking for an answer. In the middle of her work, she glanced up expectantly. 

“I was looking for help,” he explained as shortly as he could. Half-lies could fill in the holes as he needed. 

“I thought you were closer to the formation on Maribelle's side. Why didn't you try to find her?” Lissa asked. The girl probably had no idea, but it felt like she stabbed right into the open wound.

“Lost sight of her when I got the sticking end of that spear.” 

Lissa grumbled something and kept healing, a sterner look of concentration on her face. Within a few moments Gaius was patched up well enough. It didn't take away the blood stains or some of the fatigue. Better bloody and fatigued than dead though. He stretched his arm out, curling his fingers into a fist and testing his strength with a short flex. It didn't feel that great, but he could manage.

A second later, he forced a smile Lissa's way. “Thanks for the fix, Princess. Sorry for holding you up and all that.”

Lissa pointed the end of her staff at him accusingly, nearly knocking him on the nose with it. “You bet you're sorry, mister. You're gonna be extra sorry later, but right now helping my brother. Move it!” 

There was some kind of threat veiled in there somewhere, but Lissa started jabbing him in the stomach with her staff before he could work out exactly how that would go down. He took the order and hurried out of the fort with Lissa and Lon'qu shortly behind. Lon'qu had something to grumble about—something that was best ignored, so Gaius did just that. 

Over a hill a short way out Lissa called out and pointed to the now visible remaining troops. Just from a glance, Gaius felt the scuffle was over. No clamor, no battle-cries or anyone striking steel to steel. Things had calmed down; the commander must have fallen. As if sensing the question, one of the mounted Shepards approached at a gallop. Stahl held the reigns, which he pulled to stop the horse once he came in close. There sat a slight smile on his face; he looked relieved. 

“The fight's over. Are you all okay?” Stahl asked with the concern clear in his tone. 

Lissa looked between the three of them and finally answered for everyone. “We're okay. Is everyone else too?” 

Stahl nodded, but then shook his head. “As far as I know anyway. I was going to ride through and check on everyone. Did you want to come along?” he offered kindly, his hand held out her way. 

The princess thought it over for a moment before taking his hand. She realized pretty quickly she couldn't jump that high so she shot Lon'qu a look. The swordsman paled and waved a hand dismissively. That look turned on Gaius so fast it felt like a slap to the face. He really didn't feel up to it, but he still strode over to the horse and webbed his fingers together to give the girl a boost up. She stepped into his hands and with Stahl's pull sat up side-saddle next to him. 

Sitting up higher now, Lissa looked down on the both of them with a stern face. “Both of you stay out of trouble, help get things into order,” she said in a pushier way. There was a pause and Gaius thought for that brief moment he was off the hook, but she spoke up again. “I'm not going to forget either, Gaius. Later!” She tapped Stahl on the shoulder and the pair rode off. 

Gaius swore under his breath and sheathed his blade. Lon'qu copied the motion, but remained silent for a bit longer. His eyes followed Lissa and Stahl taking off until they were out of sight. He clearly had words on the edge of his tongue, but he wasn't saying them. Gaius pretty quickly felt some pressure. He couldn't say he knew Lon'qu very well; even still, the man gave off every bit the aura of a warrior. A strong man who knew what he was doing until a lady showed up is how Gaius would have put it until that moment. It wasn't that he didn't like him, more that he felt it might be smart to steer clear of him for a bit. 

Gaius took a single step toward base and that must have been a signal for Lon'qu because he finally spoke up. “Your swordsmanship...it's sloppy.” 

“Well Tough Stuff, not all of us can be Mr. Super Swordsman. Believe me. What I don't got in blade skills, I got in just about everything else you could imagine,” Gaius snarked back, passing the man a grin over his shoulder.

Lon'qu's eyes narrowed. “You're aware then. So why run out into the frontlines like you do?” he asked firmly and to the point. Subtly was not one of his skills apparently.

“I'm not all that hot on having a heart to heart about the merits of saving Ylisse and all that crap,” Gaius replied a bit slower. The last thing he needed was a lecture from this guy too. 

Lon'qu shook his head, frowning deeper. Damn, that man could scowl. “You know your swordsmanship is lacking, but you're running out there half-cocked. You should be training.” 

“Yeah yeah, I'll start showing up to Frederick's Hell on Earth Sessions or something, okay? You pointing out my flab isn't all that great on my self-esteem, Tough Stuff.” 

It was then that Lon'qu stepped right in front of Gaius, getting up in his face. He seemed a hell of a lot taller when he projected all that aura right on top of him. It took every fiber of will Gaius had not to step back. He really, really wanted to step back.

“Listen, clown. You're joking about life and death here, considering you're almost getting yourself killed all the time now.”

“You noticed? You really don't have to look out for me.”

“It saved you this time, didn't it?” 

It was hard to argue with that, considering it was the truth. He took this second to calm down, letting out a deep breath. “You should be keeping an eye on the Princess. I'm gonna be just fine. A little brushing up swordplay first, I get it.” 

Lon'qu's look worsened for a split second and in that moment, he stepped back into a stance. Gaius reacted as fast as he could, jumping back out of reach. The move was the right one as Lon'qu drew his blade and pointed the tip at Gaius' face. “I don't think you get it at all. You're talking big, but you don't have any idea what you're getting yourself into.” 

Gaius grinned even though he felt his breath quickening. He did not mean to pick a fight, especially not with this guy. “Maybe I don't. But I'm not stealing your glory fighting a little more. I'll stay out of your hair,” he attempted, his hand on his blade, but not drawing just yet. Even the thought of defending himself against this guy left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The swordsman shook his head. “You misunderstand me. Draw your blade.” 

That sounded a lot more like an order and less like a friendly request. Gaius took another step back, the grip on the hilt of his sword a little tighter. “You're the one suddenly pointing that at me. I think you missed something here...” He didn't get to add anything else on that; Lon'qu moved fast, taking a small swipe at him. The blade buzzed by his nose, but didn't hit. Gaius drew his sword as he hopped back a short pace, just enough to give him a little distance to recover from. “You seriously...You're really gonna do this? Here? Now?” 

The comment went right over Lon'qu's head as he stepped in for another swing of his blade, this one a little fuller. Gaius ducked low out of the way and rolled to the side to get back up on his feet. “You could try just saying what you want to say,” he grumbled out, but that was met with another swing of steel at his face. Another duck back saved his skin for the moment. This dragging on didn't seem like a very sound plan, considering he was already worn out from the injuries prior. 

His fingers gripped around his blade properly, flipping it into the right position for him to strike with. Boots remained planted for a split second longer before Gaius shot forward, attempting to swing the blade downward at Lon'qu's shoulder. The swordsman caught the blade on his own, holding them in place with a push Gaius' way. Gaius pushed back, doing his best to hold his ground. 

“You want to give talking it out another shot yet?” Gaius got out between the struggle, finding himself losing his footing. He should have backed off at that first sign as Lon'qu threw his weight into his blade and threw Gaius' grip off entirely, leaving him stumbling back. He caught himself before it was too late, positioning his blade overhead to meet Lon'qu's steel crashing down on him.

His arms struggled to hold off the weight Lon'qu pressed down on him, his own blade grinding ever close to his face. It didn't take long to get too close, so much so Gaius seriously started to consider Lon'qu had every intention of making him a head shorter right then. Realizing his position, Gaius summoned up all the strength he had to push back all in one big burst; the suddenness of it all freeing up Lon'qu's pressure long enough for him to duck out and escape to a safer distance. Lon'qu lowered his blade, eyes narrowing and fixed on Gaius'. That guy was intimidating in just about every way possible.

“You need training,” he said flatly.

“Yeah? I kinda got that the first time,” Gaius answered once he caught a little breath back. 

“I'm going to train you then.” Lon'qu paused there to do something like smile, but it was terribly threatening for a smile. “You're making the rest of us look bad.”

Gaius stood there, staring back at him with what was sure to be a confused expression. It seemed like a pretty spur of the moment decision. It wasn't as though they had never spoken, but Lon'qu didn't seem especially fond of him, not after all that anyway. He felt like he was talking around a bunch of pudding. “And if I refuse to train with you...?”

“You might get training when you're not expecting it again,” was Lon'qu's answer, no change in his tone. That definitely had a threat in it.

“I don't get a choice then...” 

“Not if you're going to take a spot on the front lines with the rest of us.”

He couldn't work out it. Lon'qu kept an eye on him and almost right after tried to cut him down. Maybe it was some kind of weird swordsman ideal thing, but Gaius couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He had a feeling he was going to have to whether he liked it or not. “Fine, fine. 'Shape up, Gaius.' I hear you. Crivens, you're a downer when you show up.” 

“Except when I'm saving your life.”

“Except then, I guess.” It took a moment, but Gaius cracked a grin Lon'qu's way. “Tell me when and where later. I'm gonna sleep the rest of this off.” 

Lon'qu nodded in reply, turning to go about his business and carry on probably. Gaius couldn't say he cared what the man did at this point, as long as it wasn't pointing swords at him anymore. The red-head turned for camp, not really wanting to hang around and get anything else added to his plate. Questions he could ask later, maybe to someone who actually answered...

 

***

Robin set down his tea between a pair of precarious book piles. He had that look in his eye like he was mulling Gaius' story over so Gaius left him be. 

“Lon'qu is a pretty good training partner. He's very...straightforward about swordsmanship. If you think you need to work on it too, then you should probably just take him up on it,” Robin explained easily, leaning back in his seat.

“He sounds like he's gonna jump out and attack me in my sleep. You're not going to comment on that part at all?” Gaius asked back, honestly surprised. 

Robin only laughed at first. “You could beat him if you took him on any other way, Gaius. I think he'd want to fight you in a proper fight, where he's particularly skilled. I don't think you have to worry too much about surprises. But...I think you should take his help. He's pretty astute about these kinds of things.” 

Gaius rolled his eyes. “Astute or nosy...”

“You have been getting yourself into more trouble than I seem to recall you getting into earlier on. I could see that and Lissa said something about it too. Cordelia was grumbling something about you setting a new record for blood stained clothes and you needing to wash--”

“Okay, okay. I got it, Bubbles. So it's everybody's business now. Great,” Gaius interrupted so as to avoid the rest of that. “It's something I want to do, so I'm doing this. It's the best way I can think of...”

Robin fell quiet momentarily, his eyes narrowing and watching Gaius' form standing still in his tent carefully. Gaius didn't try to avoid being read this time; it wasn't much use with this guy. 

“If this is something you care about Gaius, shouldn't you want to do it to the best of your abilities? I think you could take those a bit further with some more training,” Robin suggested evenly.

Gaius took his turn to go silent, staring at the ground for a long awhile before raising his head again. “I need to do this better...You're probably right.” He let out a long sigh. “I guess it's training time for me then.” 

“After you're rested up properly. Your injuries are alright?” Robin wasted no time in asking.

“Yeah, patched up just fine. I won't push anything I shouldn't though. How about that?” 

Robin smiled widely at that, looking relieved. “You beat me to saying it. That'd be for the best.”

Gaius smiled back, feeling a bit relieved himself. Something about talking with the company tactician really seemed to help with all this mess. There were a lot of new experiences all around. He probably owed him one by now. “I'll do that. You go ahead and keep yourself outta trouble,” he said, waving and heading for the way out.

“That goes double for you, Gaius.” 

He chuckled and kept waving , letting himself out and looking the camp over. Things couldn't be put off for very long. They didn't always know when the next fight would be. Lon'qu left him short one set of “when” and “where.” He would just have to find him and get it squared away.

Before he could start to hunt the man down, a familiar blonde stood between him and his first few steps. Parasol gripped tightly in her hands, she shot him a glare. 

“What do you think you've been doing lately, hovering around me like a persistent fly?” Maribelle snapped at him. 

It felt like he was sinking.


	3. Spare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with Maribelle comes with hellfire, shame, and sunken spirits.

“Enough!” Maribelle forced out, almost through her teeth. “If I want a dog and pony show I shall attend a carnival!” 

Gaius had no idea a conversation could turn so sour so fast. Everything Maribelle had thrown at him in the last minute gave him a feeling like his boots were being pulled down into the earth. Standing up at least somewhat straight became his momentary goal as his lips struggled to form the words he needed. 

“No tricks here, Twinkles,” he began carefully. “I speak from the heart on this one.” Being convincing was not his best skill and here he felt it was weaker than he needed. Just by the look in Maribelle's eyes he could tell she wasn't hearing him out entirely. Information was making it, but whether she wanted to hear it or not was up for debate. 

There was no other way to put things though. He'd been almost completely honest with her. He couldn't explain himself; there was just no way she wanted to hear that based on the look on her face. The story was a long one, an unpleasant one that he had wanted to leave behind all this time. He was willing to tell it for her sake, but he didn't see that happening. He tried to use the words he knew for this. “Atonement” and saying he felt bad about it didn't stack up if Maribelle's continued glare was anything to go on. 

It was hard to keep that easy-going, casual nature in place when this kind of pressure was bearing down on him. Maybe it wouldn't work, maybe it was hopeless. 

When Maribelle replied, that pressure swelled down harder on Gaius. “The blackened heart of a brigand is hardly worth listening to!” 

Just as suddenly as she had approached Gaius, Maribelle turned and left him. There was an indignant huff out of her as she turned her heel and stormed off the other way. Gaius' gaze followed her until she ducked around a tent. He wasn't quite sure if he could move yet. Other soldiers gave him looks until he got his feet shuffling, carrying him off to the far end of camp.

He was supposed to talk to Lon'qu. He was supposed to work out training and getting stronger. He was supposed to have done a lot of things, but he couldn't see himself carrying them out. Not right then. No, instead Gaius took a mindless lead anywhere but around other people. 

He knew to expect something unpleasant; unpleasant surprises were not a new phenomenon for him. There was something heavier here though. Putting words to it felt like the sort of work he didn't want to do at the moment, so he leaves it at that. His path doesn't lead him too far, but he wasn't willing to put too much distance between himself and the Shepherds. Silently, he finds a good spot aside a tree and drops down into a sit leaning against it. 

Instinctively he wanted some space to try and think everything through, but now that it was quiet and he was alone he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Hands fumbling, he reached into one of his inner pockets and picked out a candy. With the sweet popped in his mouth, he let out a sigh past it. 

_That didn't last very long._

It rang out in a disheartening tone through his head a few times. As much as he didn't want to assign that word to it, that was the feeling. Gaius let the feeling run its course for a few minutes, figuring it would come and go like most things. For that short time the breeze lazily flew over the open field, down into the slope of the hill a short distance ahead. Everything was in motion and Gaius remained still. Calm and a sense of ease was born out of that quiet, natural state. Things slowed down and with it Gaius found his thoughts a little easier to set straight. 

Of course Maribelle would resent him for all this time. After what he had brought down on her father there probably was no forgiving that; Gaius knew that. He knew it from the start. It takes some forcing, but he gets his mind on the track of where to move, not on what he couldn't change. So the blue blood hated him, it didn't change what he needed to do. Even if it were only a little, he needed keep her from harm. Everything he might try would be too little either way. Trying was the best he had.

Soon enough, the candy in his mouth dissolved away, leaving a solid, sweet taste in his mouth. He lingered on the sensation, enjoying it while it lasted. That at least would always be undoubtedly good. 

He'd nearly talked himself into getting up and finding something more productive to do when he heard footsteps from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a familiar face. 

“There you are!” the blonde called, giving him quite the huffy glare.

“Hey, Princess. You looking for something to do 'cuz that's definitely not here,” Gaius answered as smoothly as he could get out. His voice felt a little stuck for the first few words, but once he carried on it seemed more normal again.

Lissa only gave him a harsher look and sat herself down next to him, finding a way to pout through the whole process. She definitely had a talent for that. “I said I was gonna talk to you about things so I'm here to really give it to you, buddy! Don't think you got out of trouble.” 

He faked a crooked smile, keeping his gaze fixed on the horizon. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

That nonchalance only seemed to put the princess in a worse mood. “I'm only trying to help you. And I heard a lot from Lon'qu so don't think I don't know!” 

“That you don't know what?” There wasn't much to learn from Lon'qu. Except he was kind of an ass about training, but a handful of the Shepherds were like that. 

“That you're supposed to be training with him. If he finds you here, he's going to be really upset,” Lissa insisted, her tone more concerned than anything.

Gaius couldn't help himself or stop the little laugh after that. “That guy is always upset. I don't think he ever even smiles. There's no big change there.” 

Lissa prodded her index finger into Gaius' shoulder. “It's definitely a big change that I can tell. He sort of smiles and talks more when he's in a good mood. But he's been in a bad one ever since you two got in your little fight.” 

“Oooh, so Princess knows him best, huh? Maybe you can sweet-talk him into getting off my back.” 

“Gaius! He's trying to help you. At least, I think that's what he means. If you're trying to get stronger, Lon'qu is the person to talk to and he's offering. If you really wanted to be stronger you would just do it. And not waste time saying really silly things to me,” Lissa retorted, poking him a few more times in the process. He tried to lean away from it, but she refused to relent. 

He wanted to argue that it did really seem like Lissa knew the guy better than anyone else even if it wasn't really the time. The temptation shoved away, he nods slightly. “Something came up...But I'll talk to him. I just gotta do it at my pace.” 

“Your pace is by tomorrow, right?” Lissa pressed. The look that came with that guaranteed there were no correct answers except “yes.” 

“Yeah...by tomorrow. I have to at least try and do this a little bit...Just a little stronger...” he muttered in reply, his focus drifting out partway through. 

The princess tilted her head, appearing honestly intrigued yet concerned. “Who are you getting stronger for?” 

The directness of the question threw Gaius off a little, his shoulders tensing up as he tried to find the words. “”I didn't say anything about a 'who.'” 

“But usually, people try to get stronger for someone else, don't they? I want to be stronger for my brother and sisters' sakes, but everyone around me too. And I know Chrom is strong for everyone else, no matter what happens. So there's someone worth being strong for, isn't there?” she asked once more, her gaze fixed on Gaius' face, even when he would not look her way. 

“Yeah...Yeah, I guess that's what it is then.” He went quiet for the moment, thinking about what to do say to cut the conversation off, but instead a question left his lips. “If someone hated your guts, Princess, would you even bother with that?” 

“With being stronger for them? I think so. I think...I would try even harder. You can't just give up after all. If someone really hated me that much, I think I'd want to understand why better and make them not. I'm sure there's a way we can all get along better if we really try,” Lissa insisted without much time spent on deliberating. The answer was natural and spunky; Gaius found himself a little jealous of all that energy for once. 

“If you wanted to win someone over to your side, I'm sure you'd chase them to the ends of the earth over it and get it eventually...But you're more likeable than I am Princess. Most folks aren't that happy to see me sneaking around,” he answered with a small laugh, find himself smiling as he did. 

“No way! I'm just trouble for everyone. But I think a lot of people like you, Gauis. You're a great help around camp...even if you're a big pain sometimes.” 

He finally turned his eyes on her and was met with a that pout again, but it soon melted away into a little knowing smile. “Maybe we're both big pains then, huh?” 

“Yeah, but you're definitely the bigger one!” 

Try as they might, neither of them could help chuckling a bit. Once he'd stopped though, Gaius shook his head. “Guess I'm gonna have to find a way to be less of a pain than you.” 

“Not if I get to be less faster then you. It's a race, okay? So you better be working seriously hard. I'm gonna watch out for you, just to be sure,” the princess answered with a very decided look over her face and that same determination in her voice. 

“I'll keep an eye out for you too. Don't think I wanna lose this one,” he replied, crooked smile set as he did. There was something relaxing in a goofy conversation like this, but Lissa had that affect on people. Whatever worries he had seemed a little more distant. The light didn't have to be at the end of the tunnel if there were still things to enjoy in the moment. Getting all doom and gloom wasn't really his style anyway. 

Lissa grinned at him and wagged her finger. “If you don't want to lose then what are you going to do first?” 

There really was no avoiding this one, no matter how hard he might try to dodge. “I get it, I get it. I'll go find that big, dumb ox, okay?” 

“If you're talking about me, you don't have to look very hard.” A shuffling from around the tree caught his attention and when both Gaius and Lissa glanced around, there was Lon'qu, relaxed with his back against the bark. 

“How long have you been there? How much did you hear?!” Lissa blurted at him, her cheeks a bit red. 

“I heard enough. You have something to say, right?” Lon'qu addressed Gaius' way, his speech and gaze always frustratingly direct as always. 

Gaius let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. “I give up. I'll do this training thing with you. Whatever schedule works for you, just tell me when and where.” 

A smile lit up on Lissa's face and whatever her worries were before, they seemed to disappear with it. It looked like she wanted to interrupt them and was holding back too. For a second, Gaius could have sworn he saw Lon'qu smile as well. It would have been a tiny thing, if that was what it really was. There was no understanding this guy. 

“Then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow...right about here,” Lon'qu decided, a bit of smugness in his voice. He must have known he was going to win this all along. 

Lissa popped up off the ground and stood at Lon'qu's side, a big grin on her face. “Perfect! You two all made up then?” 

“We're making up?” Lon'qu asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Yes, you're friends and you were fighting earlier. If you're agreeing to work together, I think you're making up, right?” Lissa looked Gaius' way for approval.

“Uh...yeah. Best of friends,” was his fastest reply. It probably didn't sound as convinced as Lissa wanted it to be. 

“Nuh uh, not good enough.” She grabbed onto Gaius' arm and yanked on him until he stumbled up to his feet. With her free hand, Lissa latched onto Lon'qu's wrist and forced the two men's hands to meet. Lon'qu sputtered something incomprehensible when she grabbed him, but she soon let go and all that was left were Gaius and Lon'qu shaking hands without actually agreeing to the gesture in the first place. However they were already there and it wasn't a bad idea. Gaius shook properly and Lon'qu did the same. 

Her hands on her hips in a triumphant, Lissa grinned her hardest. “Much, much better! Now you two look ready to work together.” 

“About as ready as I'll ever be,” Gaius muttered, but chuckled a little too. 

Lon'qu removed his hand and crossed his arms. “You had better be more prepared in the morning. I won't go easy on you.” 

“You could go a little easy on him the first time,” Lissa suggested. 

Lon'qu's expression soured momentarily, but he did eventually nod. “Just once.” 

Lissa shot Gaius a not so hidden thumbs up. She meant well at least. The princess took a stop standing next to Lon'qu looking ready for an answer.

Gaius just shrugged at first. “We're settled then. Tomorrow morning...I think I'm gonna rest up in the meantime.” 

“That would be for the best,” the swordsman replied simply. 

“See you later then, Gaius. Maybe at dinnertime?” the princess asked as well, looking hopeful.

“Maybe around then,” he half-confirmed, starting off for camp again. The other two seemed content to remain behind; maybe they had something of their own to talk about. For now, he was content to take his leave and think on the moment. 

For whatever his failings were earlier in the day, at the very least it seemed like there were people he could still count on. Whatever strength he might pick up, maybe it wouldn't hurt to use it for more than just one person. For Twinkles sake he had to do something, but if redemption ever came to pass, would she be willing to have conversations like he'd just had. It wasn't part of the deal; he was sure of that. At best, his existence might become acceptable. 

The thought was unpleasant, but even then there were still friends he could turn to at the end of the day.

_I can do this._


	4. Memories of Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the darkest hour, it only seems right they slog through a ravine.

It felt like everything fell apart so quickly. Gaius had fallen into a pattern with the other Shepherds; training with Lon'qu, chatting with Lissa, Robin and the others and there was a comfortable reliability in that, even with the life and death battles between those moments. It wasn't as though Gaius were deaf to everything going on around him; he caught the stress in Chrom's face sometimes in passing. When Emmeryn's capture and Plegia's plans for her came to light that look worsened by a tenfold. All the comfortable atmosphere between them snapped in that moment.

The whole army coiled up and tensed. This meant moving into Plegian territory and rushing in. Any and all training needed to be brought to the table and played here. At least that was the thinking going in.

No matter how much preparation they could have had or even if they were stronger still things would not have changed. This hopeless, crushing feeling wracked everyone once Emmeryn fell. There was a brief pause where time felt as though it had stopped as they realized what had been done. Escape was imminent with the odds weighed against them, but there was no shortage of frustrated, illogical ideas swirling around the group. 

Gaius heard the worst of the mutters and frustrations, the desperate and hurt expressions over some of the Shepherds' faces. Something about it brought on a discomfort that wormed all the way down to his core. This army that had been unstoppable, these people who bonded and fought together were now trapped in a hasty, ugly retreat. The blow knocked everyone down, he knew that, but he also knew he wasn't the one hit the hardest. That in mind, he kept his head up and did his best to help with the retreat. No one would fall behind if he could stop it and the duty kept him struggling the whole way there. 

By the time they started to reach the outskirts the rain was falling in heavy drops, soaking most of the ground into a muddy slick. This plus the already hurting morale made the escape that much more difficult, but they were assured Ferox's help would be just around the corner. But that was where they were stopped.

A sizable chunk of Plegia's military stood between them and their goal. Hastily, Robin was put to working out an instant plan for the team. Orders were passed out in a rush: Robin and Chrom would move with a company to take out the leader, the rest would cover them. They only had a few minutes, but Chrom approached Lon'qu nearby. Gaius didn't quite catch the conversation over the sound of the rain; however, he could tell it was pretty serious. He saw the swordsman nod and Chrom ran to take off with Robin. Lissa at Lon'qu's side yelled after him, but the prince only flinched for a moment before carrying on. 

Gaius moved in closer to try and help, but Maribelle and her horse reached the princess much faster. 

“Lissa, my dear, I will not let anything befall your brother. I promise you that. Please listen to him for now and we can discuss it later,” the young lady said firmly, a thick resolve coating her voice. She was drenched just as much as the rest of them; her usually curled hair heavy with the weight of the rain, but she rode her horse with a straight and proud back as always. There was something about the look in her eyes that exuded confidence. 

Lissa looked to want to argue, holding it back even. She soon nodded her head, biting her lip. “Okay, I believe in you, Maribelle. I'll stay safe.” 

Maribelle smiled gently and turned her horse to face the way Chrom had left. “I will not let you down. Now, see you soon!” With that called over her shoulder she took off, the horse picking up pace safely as she got farther off. 

Gaius started to take off after her, but a shout of his name stopped him. That girl charged in on her own again, she was going to get herself killed in a battle like this. He let out a groan and glanced back to see Lon'qu looking directly at him. 

“What do you think you're doing? Robin's orders were for you to stay back with us and cover them. Do you want to get the rest of us killed?” Lon'qu barked, already looking ready to draw his blade on him.

“No, but-!” 

He wasn't even allowed to finish, Lon'qu jumped right in again. “Then do your job and follow the path they need us on.” 

“Need? I'm not needed here, they got you Mr. Master Swordsman! Why don't you go shove off and keep being the best on your own?!” Gaius snapped back, itching to deck him already. 

Lon'qu stepped forward, that regular look of disapproval and disgust mixed together on his face. “If I were the best we wouldn't be here right now. You're starting to sound like a damned fool!” 

Gaius moved an inch to close some of the distance between them but stopped suddenly.

“Guys! Stop, please!” Lissa shouted as much as her voice could carry. She held her staff clutched close to her chest, her body shivering a little. She looked like it hurt just to be there and the strain over her features was crushing to look at. 

Immediately Gaius and Lon'qu stopped, cooling off from their argument. There were bigger issues at hand here for now.

“We should be supporting the other side...Let's get moving,” Lon'qu muttered slowly, his pace a bit slow. He waits up for Lissa to join, but he starts forward with her with no regard to Gaius left standing there alone. 

Gaius watched the pair for a moment, feeling like he was sinking into the mud. Lon'qu was probably right, no matter how much he didn't want to admit that. It was a selfish, stupid thing, but he wasn't thinking straight. 

This stand wouldn't be the last one. There were more chances; there had to be. He took a deep breath and ran to catch up with the other two. They hadn't gotten very far as they couldn't move too quickly with this footing. Wisely, Gaius kept his trap shut and moved along with them that way. He kepr his focus fixed on their surroundings and watched for what might be out there in the rain. 

Soon enough enemy soldiers came clear in his vision and he called it out, giving Lon'qu time to shove out of the way of an oncoming arrow. Being a bit faster, Gaius charged ahead and took out the offending archer with one quick and clean swipe of his blade. Before any of the archer's comrades could make a move, Lon'qu already jumped into the fray, expertly taking down one swordsman followed by another. 

Muddied and drenched, but alive, they pressed on. This lifeless land didn't provide much in the way of cover so they had to rely more on their eyes and staying focused to get through. More enemies crossed their paths, but it seemed like enemy morale was low as well. Gaius tried to work out why when it seemed their side was winning. Thoughts were bunched up and he couldn't work them out. Not here like this when his focus was needed elsewhere.

Halfhearted exchanges were made each time blades were crossed, but as their route took them in closer to the enemy's base the less the enemy mentality seemed to matter. They were all just pressing on as well; fighting in an attempt to get this over with. It was probably the best that could be done on either side at this point.

Lon'qu seemed as steady as ever and it helped keep Lissa more calm as they pressed on. There were other allies covering other territory, but it didn't feel much like they were letting up any of the pressure from their point. Gaius had to wonder if Robin read the field wrong or he just had this much faith in them. Lissa would heal any wounds either of them received in battle and they would continue on, but the constant stream of rain and enemies with few breaks in between tested Gaius' strength. Battles went on sometimes, but this felt like it would never end.

That break in his focus was enough to give an enemy mage an opening and blast him with a burst of wind magic. The gust knocked Gaius up, throwing him back into the mud and skidding along the muck. He'd heard Lissa call out his name followed by Lon'qu telling her something, but he couldn't make it out. It took him a moment to get himself together. Fallen over on his back, rain spattering into his face, there was a brief second where he considered remaining. It was immediately tossed out as an axe nearly fell on his head.

He rolled out of the way despite the aches and forced himself to his feet, his blade out protectively in front of himself. The axeman made another lunge at him and this time Gaius dodged again to the side. The move gave him enough of an opening to run the enemy through and jolt back out of the way of another oncoming arrow. 

Running again after already being exhausted didn't help with his current state, but he pushed himself anyway to make contact with the archer firing on them. Soon enough he stuck the attacker with his blade and goes on to catch up to the other two who had held their ground waiting for him. Lissa held out her staff to help cover for the wounds, but it didn't fix how worn out he felt. Gaius had a dozen complaints and held his tongue on them. He could push it a bit harder.

Lissa's worried look his way didn't help a lot with his confidence in being able to do this. Breaking his silence he worked out a few words between heavier breaths. “Not much farther to go. No problem.” She didn't seem too sure, but at least she let it go. Lon'qu motioned for them to move on and she joined without any further fuss. Gaius followed shortly behind to keep an eye on their backs.

They could barely see the enemy keep in the distance now and all looked clear. There seemed to be figures and motion that way, but there was no being sure until they got closer. They started a course for that direction only to be stopped by a shout from Lissa. Flying overhead a wyvern-mounted soldier dived at them. Gaius and Lon'qu parted to jump in different directions out of the way of a low swinging axe as the wyvern darted by and back just out of reach.

He took one look at the enemy's motion and immediately worked out his next target: Lissa. Gaius threw his weight into his run, tearing through the mud as quick as he could to grab the princess and yank her out of the way of the second swinging blow. He was ready to turn and go on the offensive when he heard the beast hit the ground with a sick splash and a thud. Lon'qu must have taken the opportunity to attack while the soldier flew low. The swordsman glanced Gaius' way and rejoined them shortly, standing up straight. 

At first Gaius couldn't work it out. They were comrades, but protecting Lissa was Lon'qu's duty and yet he left it completely in Gaius' hands in a situation that close. He wasn't sure if it was trust or that he simply had no choice. He sought an answer in Lon'qu's eyes, but the man let nothing on.

“We need to keep moving,” was all he said, starting forward again. Lissa looked Gaius' way and nodded her head once. “Thanks,” she murmured and continued on. 

This time he did not wait to catch back up in formation with the others, sticking in position this time. There would be time to work things out later, he was more sure of that now.

A bit more slogging through the ravine and they found their comrades, along with plenty of Plegians who had surrendered. Many of the rest had fled in fact. Gaius overheard something about Plegian moral, but he honestly didn't have the energy to take it all in. With Lon'qu he reunited Lissa with her brother and made sure the two were alright before taking off for the wagons Feroxi allies had prepared for their escape. 

Gaius took one more look Lon'qu's way before they parted to different wagons. There was something he wanted to say or felt he should, but he couldn't quite wrap his tongue around it. Finally, the swordsman simply shook his head. At that he turned and made his way onto a wagon just before it took off, effectively ending the conversation there. 

Dumbfounded and tired, Gaius couldn't figure out what to do with himself. He helped some of the others get ready to escape and kept waiting to leave himself. He could stand to keep covering their backs for a bit longer after all. Before long just about everyone was loaded up onto the last wagon and Gaius still found himself outside it. A soft voice from his right caught his attention and snapped him out of his stupor.

“Excuse me...I appreciate your help, but this it. You should go ahead and get on board,” she said a bit sheepishly. Gaius looked her way finally, finding a slight young woman, one he hadn't yet met. The rain had soaked her as much as anyone else, but he was sure she probably looked much more lively usually. When he made eye contact she turned her gaze away and continued on a bit louder this time.

“Well, I mean that you and I should both. Well you and me and Basilio anyway. We've got everyone else out safely,” the pink haired woman explained. 

“Yeah, right. Sorry 'bout that,” Gaius muttered and climbed into the back of the wagon, the young lady joining him shortly. She fidgeted a bit in her seat, looking a bit stressful before Basilio finally joined them last. The once-Khan picked himself a seat and hunkered down with a big sigh. Once the wagons were finally off the nervous girl calmed a bit and let out a sigh of her own. 

Gaius watched out of the back of the wagon as the ravine slowly became distant behind them. Over the sound of the hooves out front and the rattle of the wagons along the path his thoughts scattered. It felt like he was losing them out the back of the wagon, letting them tumble to the path and be lost. Maybe it didn't matter at the end. Whatever he could have said wouldn't have changed what Lon'qu did. Maybe it was best just to let it go for now. He survived this at least.

It was one more day he got to live and try again. 

He was content to take the ride home quiet, but in this company it wasn't happening just yet. Eventually Basilio spoke up first. 

“Olivia, good job showing up when you did. Couldn't have time it better,” he said with a kinder expression the young lady's way. Gaius always found him to be kind of loud and little bit terrifying with how big he was, but now that he was here like this his opinion of him changed a bit. 

“Oh no, I could most certainly have timed it better. And it was really everyone else working so hard. I just helped a little,” Olivia replied modestly, her cheeks already burning a bright red. 

He tried not to eavesdrop, but they were in the same vehicle, it was hard to avoid. He did learn the girl's name though. Now that he thought about it, she probably thought he was a bumbling clod with the way he'd answered her earlier. Probably would be best to keep saying nothing. That was his plan until Basilio addressed him. 

“And you too, the muddy one.” 

Gaius looked down at himself, only now noticing what a mess he was from getting knocked around. On top of being soaked a good mess of that was mud slicked over his clothes and boots. He wasn't sure how he could be much muddier than anyone else here though. They were all probably a wreck.

“No problem. Wasn't like there was a rush; most of those guys didn't look interested in fighting much more anyway,” he replied shortly. 

“Those ones didn't. I wonder if that's going to be the case with the rest of those Plegians too. The way their king acts, wouldn't be surprised if they all turned on him,” Basilio worked out, keeping the thought going. 

“I hope they do stop, whatever happens at the end,” Olivia replied quietly. She looked a bit uneasy about the subject, but at least was comfortable enough with the much bigger man. 

Gaius thought on things for a moment, wondering if he really should keep his mouth shut or not. “Either way, we'll be alright. Chrom and all them'll stop it,” he said after a moment, returning his gaze out the back of the wagon again. 

He could feel Olivia's eyes on him now that he'd looked away, but he kept his gaze away. It seemed like it made her nervous. 

“Chrom, everyone and yourself as well, right?” she asked gently. At that he couldn't help looking at her, a bit surprised. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I'll be there too, huh?” he said, feeling a bit stupid now that he did. 

It's slight, but Olivia chuckles before turning redder. “I'm sorry, you just seem so out of it. You have to be so tired. I'll try not to laugh next time...You should take it easy.” 

He gave Olivia an odd smile, a bit crooked, yet grateful for the break. He wasn't going to be much more eloquent than that right then. That didn't become quite so clear until she pointed it out. 

“We can keep an eye on the trail, don't worry about it,” Basilio offered as well, making himself comfortable a bit further there in the wagon. Olivia nodded to show she would be helping as well. It was slow, but Gaius felt himself smiling a bit more easily.

“You got it covered then,” he replied with a little more care for his words. There was supposed to be a “thank you” or something in there. Somehow it didn't happen. He couldn't really figure out why. The scrambled mess that was his thoughts settled down and he felt himself rest more heavily into the side of the wagon. 

They still had to make it back to Ferox, but it didn't seem to far away now. Once they were there it was time to start all over. Whatever their losses were, it didn't stop here. 

The strategy wasn't his to make, but he did have a place in that plan.


	5. Ended With the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like every time Gaius meets with Robin it's the middle of the night, they're exhausted and yet Robin's wisdom remains.

At first everyone gathered in Ferox was too quiet. The tension in the room tightened up to the point Gaius felt sure in thinking it would snap soon. Everyone had a chance to dry off and pull themselves back together, but this only gave others time to think more on their failings. The mood among the Shepherds hit a new low when Robin, the two Khans and Chrom gathered everyone for a meeting. 

They had intended to discuss the next move and strategy of course, but open wounds showed very soon within beginning. Gaius couldn't say he'd seen Chrom that unwound and Lissa wasn't much better. It wasn't until Robin spoke up more powerfully with so much intensity that everyone started to cool off a little. In fact that chill quickly turned to heat. In no time the tactician had everyone fired up, ready to stand for their ideals, for Emmeryn's ideals and to take Gangrel head on. It would have seemed insane, but coming out of such a level headed guy like Robin it sounded a lot more believable. 

No, they weren't crazy for this; motivated was the word he thought fit best. Once Robin had spoken it seemed like everyone perked up a little. Lissa even looked ready to go out into battle right then. Despite how ready they felt, there was still a lot of other preparation to be done. The feelings never really seemed to cool in anyone's hearts, but there was a slow, steady dispersal from the throne room. The leaders needed to talk out the details and the rest of the Shepherds had equipment to check and smaller duties to attend to as well.

The situation had changed, but that familiar rhythm—like a steady beat on a drum—still pulsed through the Shepherds' activities. There was something almost normal in the way everyone carried on. Dinner still had to be cooked, swords sharpened; all regular things Gaius was used to taking part in by then. Perhaps this army would not be broken just yet. 

He took to picking up slack where he could and where he might be needed. He didn't really commit to any one activity for too long; there was help needed just about everywhere. With the camp set up here like it was, he was pretty sure he was just getting himself lost and finding work to do in the process. It worked well enough and kept him busy into the night. 

By the time darkness settled deep over the skies, most of the Shepherds were heading off to get some rest with everything ready for the morning. Gaius let himself wander a bit farther around the area. It was one part being used to being up in the night and another part that all the activity still had his brain running at double speed. It felt like there was a lot to think on, but none of it was really forming very clearly. He wanted to talk with Lissa and apologize for earlier at least. He didn't really need to pick a fight with Lon'qu when he did. He had worked out that much. 

His wandering brought him to a longer hall in the stronghold, a few torches lit down the narrow stretch to light the way. He kept his footsteps light and quiet—a force of habit more than anything else. It wasn't intentional to find Lissa, but as he carried down the hallway he picked up her voice.

“Really, I'm fine. I'm ready! I'll show that King...There's no way he's going to get away with it,” she said, at least what he could pick up faintly. Gaius carried on down the hall, meaning to knock on the half-cracked open door, but the second voice stopped him.

“Most certainly that impertinent fool will not! You and I together, we will show him. But you must remain safe all the same. Promise me you will be careful, won't you, Lissa darling?” He could hear Maribelle answer her more clearly. He kept pressed to the stone wall, breath caught in his chest. Making himself known would only make Maribelle angry, but listening in was not the best thing to do either. He would just have to sneak back down the way he came to be safe. Still, he couldn't help lingering a little longer.

“I promise if you promise. The way you took off earlier I was worried you were going to get hurt. I think even Gaius was worried; he almost ran after you,” Lissa replied after a short pause.

There was fairly obvious disgust in Maribelle's voice. “Oh did he? Well, it was none of that malefactor's concern. I am so sorry you were stuck with him and that brute. Perhaps I should not have left.” 

“Maribelle! That's not very nice...Besides, Lon'qu is just...rough around the edges. He's actually very sweet under that. And Gaius is really nice too. Even though he calls me 'princess' that really annoying way.” 

He could at least be a little proud of being called “nice.” Maybe the princess leaned on the naïve side, but she sounded genuine. On the other hand, Maribelle's distaste of him seemed pretty damned genuine too. Was that coming out even at the end? He had no clue.

“I would say he should be calling you nothing. What business does he have with you? Would he like the keys to the royal treasury this time? He will not step foot on Ylisse castle grounds if I have anything to say about it,” Maribelle said firmly, sounding very decided on the issue. 

“He's my friend. Please stop...I wish my friends would just get along...” With the way Lissa's voice fell then, he could have sworn she probably slumped all the way over. He wasn't going to risk looking in to see though. The princess certainly had a way of rubbing in the guilt for fighting with Lon'qu earlier, even if she didn't know it. They really did need to chat, just not when Twinkles was around. 

There was a bit of shuffling from inside the room that Gaius could hear. “Lissa, my darling, I do not approve of that man but if you insist...I will be civil as I can allow myself. I don't do this to make you unhappy.” 

She sounded a bit muffled, but Gaius caught most of Lissa's reply. “I know, just try please.” There was a hum of agreement and something a bit quieter he couldn't hear properly. He knew he'd stayed much longer than he needed to however. 

Gaius silently pushed himself off the wall and made barely-there steps down the hall the way he'd come. Instinctively, he held his breathing back to keep the noise down as low as possible. It wasn't until he reached a farther away, more open area that he let out a sigh. That was probably a good a sign as any that he should try and get some rest. 

His path back led him down another hallway—one he expected to be dark, but instead there was one door cracked open, a dim light pooling out from there. There was no more eavesdropping in his plans and he hoped to avoid it altogether. He crossed the door more openly this time, only stopped once he peeked a little instead. It looked like Robin had borrowed a study or library of some sort and made himself a home. Books and papers were strewn about with a large map pinned up on the wall with notes and markers in it to note various things that the tactician surely understood. It was all nonsense as far as Gaius could ascertain anyway. 

Robin looked up for a moment, catching Gaius' form in the doorway. “What are you doing up at this hour?” he asked, putting his pen down for the moment.

“I could ask you the same question, Bubbles. You should be sleeping,” Gaius replied and let himself into the room. That was as much as an invitation as any.

The tactician sighed heavily. He looked tired—more so than usual—with his hair in a mess tied at the back of his head. It seemed like he was working even harder every time Gaius came to visit. “There's a lot to do. I'll sleep before too much longer.” 

“Soon?” 

“Soon, Gaius. I can't leave this unfinished is all. I want to have studied it fully,” Robin insisted, looking very slightly annoyed. Gaius let it go. The man was stressed on top of being tired. 

“Easy, you gotta do your thing. I get it. Shepherd-ly duties, everything for Chrom and all. I guess we all got that.” 

Robin raised an eyebrow, his head tilted very slightly. “I suppose that you do.” He fell quiet for a moment before his eyes narrowed. It was that seeking look again. “Is there something on your mind?” 

He had a way of hitting things right center target. Gaius crossed his arms and tried to avoid Robin's gaze, but wound up giving in. “Yeah, I was kinda thinking about what happened out there in the ravine.” 

“It was not my best showing, but we did pull through. I do understand there was some trouble.” 

Leave it to Robin to be completely in the loop already. He must have spoken with Lissa or Lon'qu already. Gaius nodded and waited a moment, trying to find the right words for this. “I was thinking...you left just me and the Super Swordsman to covering the Princess out there. Was that on purpose?” 

There came another sigh from the tactician as he closed his eyes for a moment. His gaze soon fixed back on Gaius once he spoke up. “It was. I admit, I underestimated the defense the enemy would put up that direction and I apologize, but the three of you together was on purpose. I know Chrom has requested Lon'qu look after Lissa and you've been training with him as well. I assumed you two would know how the other moves better than anyone else so I thought you might play well off each other. Is that incorrect?” 

Gaius immediately recalled his motion to rescue Lissa and how quickly Lon'qu took out the threat after. Did he know he was going to do that after all? 

“No...I guess that's probably about right.” 

Silence fell over the room for what felt like an uncomfortable lifetime before Robin said anything else. “I heard you were hurt pretty badly during that battle though. I apologize for that personally...I should have had more foresight.” The weight in Robin's voice would have sunk a ship on its own. Gaius couldn't help letting out a groan. He didn't deserve that at all.

“It's fine, Bubbles, seriously. We're all gonna get hurt out there eventually. It really wasn't that bad.” 

“Still...All I can do is apologize. I admit I was not at my best at that moment. Someone has to keep this army together and yet even I couldn't do it properly when it counted.” 

“Jeez, you're being way too hard on yourself,” Gaius began as carefully as he could. Robin looked unwell, but at least he wasn't crushed yet. He wasn't sure if he could help much if it got that bad. He didn't think he could really even help at this point, but not trying would probably be worse. “Look, you do something nobody else can do. I mean, did you even hear yourself calming Blue down earlier? You knocked it out, Bubbles. We're all kinda counting on you here and all, but you know, we're supporting you too. So...relax a little. You got all us.” 

Robin gave him an odd smile. “I suppose that was part of my point, wasn't it?” 

“It was. Even I figured it out. It's gotta be pretty simple if a guy like me can work it out.” 

Finally Robin cracked and laughed a bit. “I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?”

“Yup. You got it under control now though, I think. If you get some sleep anyway. Getting sleep deprived is a good way to start saying weird stuff.” 

“I might be a bit on the tired side. You're trying to push me to bed now though, if I'm not mistaken.”

“You got that right too. Just looking at your mug is making me feel kinda like nodding off too.” 

There was another soft chuckle from Robin before he closed his book and stood. “Not the best way to put it, but if anyone found out you were the one nagging me I'm not sure I could live it down.” The tactician moved around the table to stand at Gaius' side, giving him a slight smile. 

“I'm watching out for you, anybody would do it,” he replied a bit put off by his own reputation for once.

“No, you certainly do your own part around here, Gaius. I do recognize you're working hard. Thank you.” 

“I don't do anything for thanks, it's just...” 

“Just?” 

“Just...what you do. I guess it's more like...we're all relying on each other, huh?”

Robin cracked a knowing smile at that nodding his head and politely leading the way out as Gaius joined. “We do. We fight and work together and get a little closer. It forms those bonds the Shepherds have stronger than anything else. We're here for each other, that is why we won't lose at the end,” he said more confidently this time. “I'll make mistakes, we'll all make mistakes, but we have the strength together to pull each other through.” 

As Gaius strolled at Robin's side, he hummed more thoughtfully. It was pretty close to what Robin had said earlier to everyone, but now he felt himself thinking on the idea a bit harder. “So you're saying all strength comes outta having people to count on?” 

“Well, partly. There's physical strength too. Strength of the mind, strength of will, the strength in one's ideals, the strength to protect someone or something too. I think all those factors play a part in strength in general. But the power of this army lies in our bonds. I think the other pieces...those may be a bit more individual...” He stopped there and shook his head. “Maybe I don't have a clear answer for you right now. Our battle with Gangrel coming up will tell us a lot more about where our strength lies together and apart, I believe. Once we've defeated him and made it back home come ask me again about it. For now, I am relying on everyone together as a whole, but apart as their own person with their own strengths as well.” 

Gaius wasn't entirely sure he understood it just yet. Maybe he was tired too, but he could at least try. “Gotcha. It's a deal. You owe me one class on all this stuff.” 

“Agreed.” Robin came to a halt with a smile, his decided place to stay the night here. “For now you should get some rest as well, Gaius.” 

“No problem. See ya' later, Bubbles,” he said easily, giving him a wave over his shoulder and continuing on his way. He heard the door shut softly and felt more sure the man had actually gone to get some sleep. He looked like he was dying for it at that point.

One more good deed done. That might have been pushing it, but Gaius was a touch proud anyway. They didn't need their tactician falling asleep mid-battle. 

Robin's words still rung around in his head as he continued on to where he would be sleeping. The reason they succeeded was because they shared this bond? He remembered Lissa's words in the room earlier and the way Lon'qu counted on him out there in the ravine. Even Olivia had included him right in with the rest of the Shepherds like it were naturally so. Maybe there was some kind of connection there. 

There had to be a way to connect with them all, even if they didn't trust him at first. The thought spurred some confidence in his mind. At the end they would hold together and he stood a chance.


	6. Reaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely nothing could uproot him right now. He had to make sure of that.

There was no time wasted in getting the troops to face battle again. They couldn't afford any time to sitting around and waiting for trouble to come to them. With the way Robin had stirred everyone there was no disagreement in moving out quickly. Troops were gathered and they rose up. No one complained. Gaius had a feeling that somewhere the entire army came to a quiet agreement. Maybe it was about the Exalt or Robin's words. Maybe it was for seeing Chrom and Lissa holding up as they were. Somewhere in the joined feelings between the army they all felt right in moving forward. 

When the enemy was as underhanded as this, it wouldn't be that hard to unite. Enemy soldiers laid down their weapons or right out fled before the marching army from Ferox. The name on the lips of the soldiers stopping now was none but the Exalt's. Whatever grief her final words brought her comrades, it gave the Plegian troops a different feeling. It was a hefty price to pay, but those words paved a road ahead for Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds. 

Before long they stood before the remaining tatters of Gangrel's forces; a dry, lightly forested area between them. Already Robin had the strategy for this situation covered and in motion. Gaius caught a slight, reassuring smile from the tactician before they split ways. It may have been about their talk the other night, but Gaius felt he could at least smile back at the guy. For how dark everything felt before there was a strong sense of confidence among the troops now. 

There was a piece of that confidence in Gaius as well, but things did feel a little odd when Lissa and Lon'qu were set to march in closer with Chrom and Robin. The last time the tactician made changes and decisions they were right and worked well; he was just going to have to put his faith in the man once again. Once again Gaius was part of the rear group—something he expected at this point, but didn't mind. If he could be trusted with covering the others then that was probably good enough of a sign. 

As others marched ahead Gaius watched their positions and motion. He didn't really get all this tactical stuff that Robin used, but he could at least get an idea of where everyone might be going. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Maribelle seated up fully in her saddle. She led her horse with that familiar confidence; a focus in her gaze. Now wasn't the time chase or do something even more foolish. Robin counted on him being here and he would follow through.

_Not so sure I could make a difference with her at this point anyway._

There was a long way left to go and he could really only exist in this moment during battle. It was best to be careful. 

Gaius' gaze followed the battle beginning to unfold across the long, nearly barren stretch of land. He couldn't see through some bunches of thicket, but he could tell the fighting was picking up. Occasionally steel would glint from a glimpse of sun and without fail he could hear yelling voices and metal rattling together. He had a feeling Lon'qu was probably dropping half the enemies if Chrom and Robin weren't getting them first. It was odd to have that much confidence in all these people. It would be alright; they would have told him so. 

As he was starting to feel a little lonely in his post another Shepard approached; heavy axe at their side. Gaius didn't speak at first and neither did the approaching soldier—not until he was closer to speak softer at least. 

“I see you have yet to raise your blade, Gaius. We'll soon have to test it I'm afraid,” Libra spoke quiet but seriously. He always had that sort of tone in his voice; however it seemed worse than usual just then. 

“What's up, Padre? You don't look like you brought good news.” 

“I haven't. If you were to pray, now may very well be a good time to begin,” Libra said in warning; his gaze turned away from the action. “Robin has passed the message along that he believes the enemy will be trying to move in and catch us from this direction. I do not doubt him.” 

Gaius felt a jolt roll through his chest. Obviously they had men hanging back for ambushes—Robin always had back-ups, but this was starting to sound worse than usual. “The kind of catching us that's really going to call for back-up?” 

“Most certainly. We're to hold to position as best we can. We will fall back if we must, but others will be on their way soon. Are you willing to fight at my side this time, Gaius?” Libra's question was both polite and concerning. He knew the monk was reliable so far, but this was probably bigger than the both of them. 

“You got it. No turning back now, right? Robin says he needs us so we just fill in the ranks,” Gaius commented back; getting himself a bit more prepared. He drew the blade from his side and gripped it tightly. 

Libra shook his head and moved a few paces in front of Gaius. He cast a look over his shoulder; looking somewhere between concerned and pained. Gaius couldn't say he really ever got this guy's way of thinking in the short time knowing him, but he wasn't going to let it get to him right then. 

“Robin put you on this point knowing full well it could be attacked. I believe he is counting on you in particular. But that is my guess.” He pauses only a moment to turn his soft frown to an even lighter smile. “Will change your mind and take up my offer on a prayer before we set off?” 

“Not happening, Padre. You just keep trying though.” The thief couldn't help but grin a little. There wasn't much to tell anybody running upstairs if they existed well enough to hear. He could count a hell of a lot more on Libra's axe than his gods, but he keeps that thought to himself as well. “What's the plan?” he added in before Libra could argue.

The blond shifted his hold on his weapon and pointed a finger toward some brush and what Gaius would have guessed was a bridge past it. “Over there. They'll have to cross the small river and likely will come over the bridge...We can use it as a choke point.” 

“They're waiting until we have our backs completely turned while everyone's caught up in trying to cut down the madman.” 

“Precisely Robin's thoughts. I've heard it nearly fourth-hand at this point, but his language still remained in the message. We should get to position. They've all advanced fairly far in.” 

No arguments with that, Gaius charges forward with Libra following close enough. He wasn't too sure about any enemy scouts watching out for them, but he did have a feeling they might be able to catch the first few approaching off guard. Cover was basically nonexistent near the bridge. He could work around it somehow surely. 

Once the pair reached the old bridge they found that probably four men could stand shoulder to shoulder across the width of it. As far as choke points went it was ripe for the job. Robin really did plan for everything. It was no surprise he'd been taking so many reports from scouts. Only part that didn't make sense was why he was left there. Gaius thought on it only a moment longer before shaking it off. He would just have to prove Robin was right for doing it.

He stood up a little straighter at his side on the bridge; shifting his weight to one side. No enemy signs just yet, but no doubt it would be soon. Libra cleared his throat a bit awkwardly at his left. 

“I will do my best to support you Gaius, but with just the two of us...”

“It's grim. I got it,” he blurted out quickly. He found himself still grinning especially as troops marched their way. He had to be finally losing his mind. 

“I was going to inform you it would be difficult to heal you so please be cautious. I would rather not see you hurt as well.”

“Just a ray of sunshine like always, Padre. Butter me up all you want, but I'm not muttering any prayers with you,” Gaius joked back. Joking around was a lot easier than taking it too seriously.

“I'll have to do your share at least this once,” the monk replied. Gaius almost would have called it a dry response, but there was just an underlying hint of amusement. Maybe Libra was losing it too. 

There came a soft prayer from Libra right on cue. It was a few words—ones he'd heard out of the man before, but didn't make much of. It could have been him or maybe he was praying a little more deeply than usual. 

There wasn't time to mull it over. The first few enemy soldiers arrived. The group of four looked surprised to be met here. Surprise didn't stop them from moving to attack however. The first two sprinted the length of the bridge and the first of them was met with Libra's axe. The heavy blade rocked into the soldier's armor and upset his balance so greatly he was knocked over the rails and into the river below. This did not serve as enough of a warning for the remaining runner who came at Gaius fast with a spear. Knowing better than to lose ground here, Gaius ducked under the blade and shaft—stabbing his blade into the spear-man’s gut. 

Two soldiers remained at the other end of the bridge; however, in the distance Gaius spotted their companions. There was a good chance they were going to need that back-up soon. 

Assured by their friends soon joining, the enemy pair sped across and both lept at Gaius. After the show with the axe Gaius was fairly certain he was the less threatening looking between the two for once. Libra had his back still and caught one attack while Gaius dispatched the other. There was only a moment to breathe before more and more enemy soldiers filed in. 

All they had to do was hold out; it was all Robin asked for. 

The reminder didn't help much with that uneasy feeling that crept up his spine. 

Any other time he would run. Any other situation and he would run, but this time he had to keep put. Absolutely nothing could uproot him right now. He had to make sure of that. 

He keeps steady in his position; only hopping aside to avoid attacks and retaliate against his attackers. Between Libra and himself they started up a pretty steady rhthym. Libra's axe caught a wider range of enemy soldiers and Gaius would pick off anyone that slipped by his swing or enemies he could cut down even before then. 

Each step they held at the bridge Gaius could feel steel flying ever so much closer to his vitals. He could hold up in combat well enough now with his training and with how many battles he'd been in, but it had never been anything like this. It seemed like every weakness and failing became more obvious the longer combat was prolonged. Soft slits and short cuts across his cloak painted a picture of his near-misses. 

Unease wormed deeper into his chest. Back-up would come. Back-up had to be coming; Robin wouldn't lie to him.

Libra must have sensed or seen his hesitation as he called out just then. “I will not see you or I fall today, Gaius. Hold out just a bit longer,” he insisted. There was a look in the monk's eyes of so much focus. The man had full faith in his leaders and he had not even been with the Shepherds that long. 

It hurt to have doubted Robin even if just for that moment. Gaius took a deep breath and cut through the next enemy charging him followed back another just after. 

“I got no business getting myself killed yet. You got nothing to worry about, Padre,” Gaius replied; his voice steadier than he thought it would be. Heavy breaths kept it from being perfect, but he knew right away that Libra understood. Neither of them was giving up just yet. 

They might have steeled through the onslaught much longer; however a burst of arrows fell around them. Gaius managed to dodge, but a couple grazed Libra. He didn't even have a chance to call out to confirm his comrade's condition. 

“I am fine; do not give ground!” 

Gaius took that order to heart and tore through a pair of axe-men. He stepped ahead of Libra and widen his stance. “Heal it up then, I'll cover for you.” 

“It's a scratch, but we cannot stand here.” 

Right on cue a few more arrows were cast on them; once more narrowly missed. 

Libra's gaze fixed ahead, between the bunch of soldiers trekking across the bridge then. “The archers are at the other end They can't aim so well, but this it is risky to remain,” he warned. 

“Then I'll just take them out. If I run ahead can you cover the front?” Gaius asked fast; his eyes already picking out a path he could take. 

“That isn't wise. They could cut you down on the way there.”

“Just told you I'm not dying here. Can you hold the bridge on your own or no?” 

Libra looked conflicted. It was clear he wanted to say no, but what he was really thinking Gaius wasn't sure. They didn't have time to argue long. “I can, but not for long. You must not get yourself hurt...I will try to advance with you.” 

That was about as close to an agreement that they were going to reach. No time left to argue Gaius only nodded and charged ahead to meet the next soldiers. Their blades met but only for a brief second as Gaius snapped back and ran the man through. One out of the way he shot forward. Libra was not long behind for how he lagged at the beginning. 

For each enemy Gaius slayed he gained a little more ground, but it was never enough once more arrows poured in. They halted all movement for long enough that Gaius was certain the archers would let loose another volley in a second. He couldn't afford to be this slow. Breaking his unspoken deal with Libra, he jumped up and smashed his blade into the face of the soldier in front him. From there he threw that momentum into everything he had.

Ducking and dodging between blades and a few more arrows Gaius managed to catch more ground. Enemies turned to attack at his back now, but Libra was soon on them. The cuts were much, much closer now; however he was fairing much better in gaining more of a hold on the bridge. 

That flash of hope sank the second he heard Libra yell his name. The monk had been held back and Gaius had gotten too far ahead. There was no support at his back. It felt like every blade flew at him at once and the only option he had was to jump far out of the way. The path took him to the railing of the bridge; barely balancing there as a soldier armed with a blade swung at him. Gaius jumped over it and further ahead on the railing. Safety there was fleeting as more attention turned on him and the amount of steel pointed his way came to be too much. He'd committed to this; he'd see it through.

Gaius threw his speed into carrying him across the remaining distance. He was swung at, but nothing made contact while he was running. He reached the end of the bridge only to be met with a poorly timed arrow. The head only tore right by his knee, but it was far too close for comfort. Not even an inch and it would have been imbedded in his kneecap. 

Haste pushed him onward; tackling an archer and cutting them open to save himself from another released arrow. A second archer was right on target to fire at him now that he was stopped, but just as the arrow would have hit the sound of steel meeting steel reached Gaius' ears. It took a second to sink in however he could see now that someone had stepped in and covered him. 

“Please be careful!” Her voice sounded strained to get to that volume, but he immediately recognized the owner. Olivia's short blade had helped block the arrow along with Gaius' own; the pair crossed just where the arrow had meant to fly on. Quickly drawing his blade away from her's he stepped aside and back out into the open area just past the enemy side of the bridge with Olivia joining him. Their backs were to where reinforcements had come from, but this seemed to be the end of the stream for the moment.

The dancer stuck close to his side while looking ready to leap in and support him at any second. At the very least her reaction time was pretty amazing. 

“You really saved my hide out there,” he said before the archer pointed arrow at them once more. He tensed and sprang right then; surprisingly enough Olivia kept up with him and jumped in too. The pair together cut into the archer; felling her easily. 

“Oh, I just followed on the opposite railing while you had their attention. I didn't do much really,” Olivia stumbled through her words in a rushed reply. 

Just beyond a few more soldiers Libra remained in combat. He looked to be struggling, but had not yet lost the line. 

“We'll chat in a second; Padre first,” Gaius decided for the both of them and shot off to start taking out enemies who were still split in focus between the theif, monk and now this new addition to their little team. Where Gaius would strike Olivia would be shortly behind; ready to finish or protect against a following hit. While she didn't look too powerful, she could hold her own against an attack just long enough for Gaius to turn the attack back on the enemy. 

Their sudden, makeshift and certainly unspoken plan worked wonders against an enemy who likely felt their success had been assured just seconds ago. He hadn't expected it, but the feeling he had when he realized it was Olivia at his side made his heart soar. He could accomplish anything like this; he had full faith in it now. If someone was willing to cover for him then he could protect the rest of them. The words jumbled around in his thoughts; he could hardly believe them. 

Right here, just like this he could protect these people.

Spurred on by that feeling swimming in his core, Gaius jolted onward. With Olivia's assistance and Libra's persistence the threesome met together after clearing the bridge of attackers. The look on Libra's face was not especially approving, but under it all Gaius could tell he was relieved.

“Thank the gods that Olivia arrived when she did. You did a reckless thing,” the monk said a bit sternly. He sounded like there might be some questioning incoming so Gaius responded quick. 

“I was sure we were going to be seeing back-up soon. And I was right. She was right on time.” 

There was an argument stirring in Libra's brain, but it was obvious he let it be for now. The battlefield was not the best place for this. 

Olivia stirred a bit nervously away from Gaius' side; her brow furrowed as she struggled with the words for something. When she spoke up it was quite quietly. “Thank both of you for holding out here while you did. I know I'm not much in the way of back-up, but I'm glad you're safe.” 

“Naw. Thanks for showing up when you did. I'd be full of a buncha new holes if you were a second later. So thanks.” 

Libra shook his head. “You have saved us both. We are in your debt.” 

Olivia looked more flustered at that; her face turning very red. “You couldn't be. It was just one thing...Besides, we haven't even finished yet.” 

Gaius managed to tear his gaze away from her cherry-colored cheeks for long enough to notice the motion picking up where the original onslaught had come from. It looked like there was another group incoming. “She's right. There's more on the way.”

“There are?” she blurted; looking out the way Gaius had. Sure enough the glint of enemy steel picked up as Olivia spoke. “We might be in trouble on our own for much longer.” 

As if timed to her concerns there came a clattering of hooves and the flapping of wings. In seconds Cordelia flew in on her pegasus and shortly behind her was Stahl on horseback. Once they reached a stop where the other three stood Ricken joined as well—hopping off the back of Stahl's horse. He tipped his big hat up and looked over the three on the bridge. 

“Were we too late for the fight?” the little mage asked; actually looking a bit put off.

“Doesn't seem to be the case. There's more incoming,” Cordelia noted soundly as she pulled her lance closer to her side. 

Stahl rode in a bit closer and drew his blade as he spoke. “Are you three alright?”

“We are well, but very glad you've joined us. Thank you all,” Libra answered for them; giving the other Shepherd a soft smile. Stahl smiled back and nodded. 

“Then we should be able to hold the rest back. The others are getting close...we're nearly done here,” Stahl said kindly, but there was a spark in his eyes. The generally very gentle man looked ready for a proper fight. And it wasn't a moment too soon as the remaining enemies began to file their way. A make-shift formation was built between them all; each ready to support the others however we could. 

It was not until Cordelia gave the signal that they moved in to fight; however, as soon as she did let loose that call the team fell on the enemy wholeheartedly. Somewhere Gaius knew there was no way they could lose. It had to be impossible with teamwork like this. 

At the end of all the battles and bloodshed, he was right. Chrom and the others had successfully bested the mad king. It came to be known that it was by both Chrom and Robin's hands together that the man did fall and the rest of the Plegian army dropped their weapons. 

Gaius felt a little lost on the battlefield now that combat had stopped and the fighting would probably be stopped for a long while yet. It didn't feel real. His comrades celebrated in bursts of loud and quiet; personal victories and victories for the better part of the world were shared together. 

Stahl and Cordelia's teamwork had really made the difference on their side of the battle and it was clear afterward that the two intended to keep closer still. Ricken's magic helped blast enemies away and altogether made the battlefield safer for their side. He was a short kid, but one that was definitely developing some skill. Gaius made sure to pass the brat at least one compliment; he'd earned it. 

Libra's wounds were light enough that they were easily healed and Gaius' own were no different. It seemed they had really made it out of this mess in one piece somehow. Libra insisted that the gods had smiled on them and Gaius settled on simply shrugging at him. It was easier than arguing the matter. 

Through the battle Olivia had remained at Gaius' side. While her power was not in her blade, she held something of a power in her dance and motion. Watching and knowing she was there filled him with more strength to keep fighting. Once things had settled down a little she stepped up to him and gave him an inquisitive look. 

“It seems that every time I've run into you I've found you taking care of everyone else,” she commented as she leaned in a bit to get a peek at his face before standing up straight once more.

“I think you just keep popping in when I've got a nice face on. Don't worry about it,” he answered with a slight crooked grin.

When she shook her head the mess of pink hair tied behind her head shook with her. “I don't think so. At least so far you've been very kind. Despite...” 

“Not looking like a nice guy? You can say it. I hear it all the time.” 

Olivia let out a surprised huff of a noise and half covered her red face with her hands. “Not at all! I would not say something so mean! It's just you're very...well...It's...nevermind!” Now more flustered she hurried away a few paces. “I do think you're very kind; really!” She would have turned and left it at that, but she blurted out an apology before fleeing the field. 

Gaius wasn't sure what to make of it at first. Maybe she was a little too sensitive about this sort of thing. She seemed sweet at least. He would have thought over things a little more, but he caught the gaze of a certain highborn young lady. Maribelle passed by—only stalling to speak with Libra. The words they exchanged he didn't catch, but that one brief second their gazes met he got this distinct feeling. Whatever he did right then did not matter to her and it was best to keep his trap shut. 

Lips sealed, Gaius stayed out of the way even as Maribelle rode by closely. She came and left however. The passing was a short one at least. He felt himself tense slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder. 

“We should be pulling back to camp. At this point I believe we have worked our part to earn in,” Libra suggested politely. It was odd, but before this battle Gaius could not say he saw the approval that was now in Libra's eyes looking his way. He must have done something right by the monk. 

“Whatever you say, Padre. I'm ready to have this mess over with anyway.” 

Libra smiled gently and helped lead the way forward. “The young lady did have a point you know. You did well out there taking care of myself and the others.”

“I didn't do anything special. Same thing you all did anyway,” Gaius replied. There was no getting used to these kinds of compliments. He never knew how to deal with them properly. 

The blond didn't seem to appreciate being brushed off like that, but there was a small hint of understanding in his features. “We shall see. I think the others would agree with me however.” 

Gaius chose to keep quiet this time; his focus on the road ahead and getting back in to rest. He'd probably pushed himself too hard as it was.

That evening the troops pulled together and preparations were made to get back and to settle things with Plegia as best they could. The victory was total; whatever remaining enemy troops there were they had all surrendered. The details of getting all this worked out was over the thief's head so he stayed out of it. All he needed to know was that the fighting was over. Robin's plans worked wonders on the field and the man king was gone. 

For some reason he'd thought the feeling that came at the end of a war would be a different one. Wouldn't there normally be more celebrating and happiness? No, maybe they weren't ready yet. Gangrel was out of the picture, but the Exalt had still been lost. He'd never really known the woman so it was hard for him to connect with. He saw the looks in Chrom and Lissa's eyes; it was not so easy for them. But even after the battle ended he could see them smiling a little again. War ending was a good feeling for anyone and yet still his spirits stayed low. 

It was a quiet difference; one he kept to himself. Whatever had happened through this whole war nothing had changed with making things up to Maribelle. Maybe there would not be a chance to now. The thought made his heart sink a bit further. It might have to be something else at the end. 

He recalled Robin's questions about strength at that moment. Perhaps the tactician had found his answer in the battle that day after all. He would have to ask him the next time he had a chance.

That time came a few days after the battle's close. The troops were heading back to Ylisse and had made camp on the road that night. Most of the army settled in to sleep peaceful, but when Gaius passed Robin's tent he saw a few candles were still lit. The battle was over and the man was working. 

“Do you ever sleep without someone telling you to?” Gaius spoke as he let himself in; giving the tactician a grin. Robin shook his head and closed his book. 

“And yet you're the one I keep running into at this hour. I think that says something about you too.” Gaius sat casually at the middle of Robin's cot while he waited for the man to look his way. 

“So you figure it out, Bubbles?” he asked right away; no mind for the teasing at this point. He'd genuinely been focused on the question this whole trip. It was just unfortunate he didn't have a chance to speak up until then. 

Robin's eyes narrowed and he nodded once after. “I think...to a point. I thought about your question a lot, Gaius. After everything I saw fighting this war I feel like there's a hundred thousand words I could say about strength to you. If it will give you the clear, concise answer you're hoping for I'm not sure, but I'd be happy to share it with you.” There was a softness to Robin's tone. It felt like he were a little more at ease now with these feelings—whatever they might be. 

“Don't just leave it dangling there; go on,” Gaius pushed a bit. 

Robin settled more comfortably back in his chair; his head tilted back a bit too. “Strength is more than one thing...while it's certainly a physical ability, it's something deeper inside...and something we experience from outside sources too. I don't think someone can really know strength until they've obtained it from every angle. There's bettering yourself...but there's those around you making you better as well. It's our bonds...like Chrom says as well. We are stronger because we have each other. Whatever our individual powers are, they are a thousand times more powerful when we combine them together. Be that physical or these invisible ties...There is something profound in all of us coming together.” There Robin paused to smile in such a soothing way Gaius was certain the man would probably fall asleep like that if there weren't more to say. 

“If you feel you can find strength for others and others have found it for you too then already you are that much stronger...Gaius, I believed in you completely back on the field. I knew you would pull through and the strength of that faith showed, didn't it? You and Libra both showed an amazing sort of strength. It was something you decided alone, wasn't it? But it was a strength you two shared as well. That sort of thing might be what it means.” 

Gaius let the thoughts roll around together in his head. At first he wasn't so sure he understood what Robin was talking about, but then it dawned on him. It started small, but grew exponentially. It was when Lissa and Lon'qu came to his aid and after that they became closer. Those ties became tighter as the three fought together later and took care of one another. Even then Libra and he had only just met, but each laid their life on the line for the other. Even newer still was Olivia and she jumped right into an arrow for Gaius' sake. Putting one before the other and becoming stronger and closer for it—that was the strength Robin was talking about.

It much have been clear by his expression that he was understanding as Robin chuckled a little. “I think we both understand a little better now.” 

“Something like that...Look, Bubbles. I dunno if this was going where I meant when I started all this, but you know, thanks.”

Robin simply smiled and laughed a bit more. “You're welcome. It was good for me to talk out too. It made me realize how valuable all this really is. I didn't have any memories of my own or ties to remember, but all these new ones make me think it might just be alright. I have something special here with everyone.” 

It felt sappy as hell, but here Robin was saying it so seriously that Gaius found himself being pulled into it all. Maybe he'd gained a little strength with that sort of thing too. “You got something going on here...whatever it is. I guess I just have to work on expanding that, right?”

“Maybe. I'm not sure if it's the answer to your question, but you will reach others. You have been a pain sometimes, Gaius, but I count on you greatly. I'm certain I'm not alone in that.” 

Gaius recalled the look in Lon'qu's eyes when they sparred sometimes, the smile on Lissa's face as he helped her learning to sew a little and the kind words from Olivia and Libra after the end of the war. Chrom had made some odd remarks, but they'd reached an understanding and even Robin was the same way after that mess about blackmailing. He'd reached out more than he expected getting into this war. It'd started with just one pleasant accident and had now stretched out to encompass so many new pieces in his life.

It wasn't Gaius alone occasionally reach out a helping hand where he could anymore. He'd caught the hands of others so many times now he had to wonder how he didn't realize it. 

Everything had changed from the beginning. 

“I'm counting on you too, Bubbles. Thanks again,” Gaius said softly, earnestly. He could thank people halfheartedly at times, but this one he meant very much. Robin seemed to sense that honesty and nodded. 

“Anytime, Gaius. Maybe we can actually do something a little more fun once we get back.” 

“I think that sounds pretty sweet. For now...get some rest for once.” 

The tactician laughed again; obviously very amused. “Then the same goes to you. Get some sleep, Gaius. In the morning we'll be that much closer to finally getting to really rest up.”

“You earned it. But you're right...I'll be out of your hair,” he announced like he usually might; trying to shake off a bit of the heaviness of the chat. Usually he fought so hard to keep things simple and lighthearted, but here he was wearing everything on his sleeve in front of this guy. Probably in front of half the camp now.

Robin and Gaius each parted with another variation on “goodnight.” The thief lingered a bit longer—at least enough to make sure the other man actually did blow out the candles. Within a minute they were out and he was confident he could leave the man to do as he said. His tracks took him back to his own tent at a casual pace. 

This was a lot to take in in one night and yet it felt like he had time to do it now. He didn't have to figure it out right away. There would be a chance to reach even farther in the future. He could take his time and find his way.


	7. Tighten In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red in Chrom's face worsened and he drank a bit more vigorously before answering. “Don't put it like that. But Sumia and I...things happened. Between the incidents with you and the bees.” 
> 
> Gaius' expression soured. “I really don't want to talk about the bees.”

Ylisse felt different on their return. Tension that had been hanging over the country like the gray clouds in a summer storm had dissipated. It was like the sun was shining again. Gaius had never felt especially welcome in any city, but he had to admit on that first march in it seemed like he'd really accomplished something.

Whatever it was he wasn't so sure of it really being that great. It took all the Shepherds to get to this point. Whatever he dealt under the table only did so much. Those faces that took danger face on more often were the most important ones. He could see it when people looked to Chrom. That guy was worth more gold than he'd ever gotten his sticky fingers on. 

For a silk-stocking deep-pocket, Chrom was a pretty alright guy. No, that was an understatement. He glued this army together and carried it to Hell and back. Gaius had some respect for the man and it was clear all the citizens of his country did too. Blue just needed to do something with that respect.

As far as Gaius could tell from the street-level it seemed like he was. Slowly a sense of normalcy returned to the people and towns; as much as they could anyway. The Shepherds were sent to dispatch bandits and other issues every so often, but mostly they were kept at home and in shape. With Plegia on less warring terms they could relax. A little, but not all the way. Robin made himself clear in this matter. 

At the heart of things however, it felt hushed at least for a little while. Gaius found himself less the hero returning home and more the man he was when he left. His fingers picked up on “missing” items here and there again. Old habits die hard, as they said. 

Even with those habits kicking in Gaius never left the Shepherds outright. He stuck close around if he were ever asked for and wound up still socializing with the lot of them. They were easy enough to find around or maybe he couldn't really escape them. 

The war could be over for years and Lon'qu would probably still insist on sparring with him. And with where he stood next to the Princess the grump could probably talk her into sending half the army after him if they felt like it. So Gaius got used to it and simply showed up often enough when the swordsman was around so they could practice. It was probably the major thing keeping him from becoming a mess of sweets and trouble. He found himself minding it less and less as they went though. He would never beat Lon'qu, but the practice was probably good for him. 

It was during these matches he'd often find Lissa too. She'd cheer them on; patch them up if they got hurt even. At the end of their practice she'd stand at Lon'qu's side; chastising him and celebrating him at the same time often. The usual gap that was between them tightened just a little more every so often. Gaius knew the look on Lon'qu's face when he wasn't comfortable, but it seemed to have faded in the princess' company. 

Apart he'd tease either of the two of them; however as soon as they shared space Gaius clamped it shut. Whatever happened between them was their business—he'd stay out of it while it was happening. There were signs and signals he'd seen before and he had a pretty good feeling about their relationship. It was best to let it play out though. Maybe once it was in the open he could really give Lon'qu a difficult time.

He wasn't sure if he were the only one around the castle he knew. The other person who might have was Maribelle only because the princess and she remained so close. Their paths would cross at times, but almost rarely alone. If she were with Lissa they would pass with little trouble. The one time Gaius and Maribelle crossed on their own Gaius took a shortcut through the courtyard to go pay Chrom a visit. In the gardens was Maribelle, maybe strolling or passing time. Neither of them said anything at first, but Gaius felt like he couldn't move for a brief moment. It offered him a chance to say something for himself and yet he did not. What was there he could say at this time he couldn't say before? 

Maribelle's gaze turned from him shortly as she huffed and focused on the flowers like he weren't even there. Invisible was probably better to be than hated so he took it as best he could and carried on his way. 

Gaius didn't plan his trips especially well until then. After that he did his best to avoid that area. It all made him feel like such a fool.

The thought would keep him away from the castle for the most part; unless he absolutely had to go. He knew what it meant to not be welcome and a good majority of those that didn't know him personally seemed to be in that boat. It was easier and more difficult at the same time. Luring Robin or Chrom away from the castle grounds proved to be a large task unless there was trouble and little of that came up. 

Still, he made a better effort to talk with Chrom when he could. He'd at first taken him for a less annoying than usual noble. As he spoke more with him he found some of those qualities that made the rest of the Shepherds follow him so loyally. The man turned to be more sheltered than he might have appeared at times. It was a trait of the rich and Gaius knew that, but for some reason the thief figured it worked into the man's charms at time. While Chrom wasn't so sure of Gaius at first, eventually Gaius could tell that Chrom approached him with more trust. 

The visits with the prince in the castle came to be something not too unusual for Gaius. He'd climb up the stone walls and usually poke his head through the open window to catch the man in his down time. Chrom didn't always appreciate the unannounced intrusion, but seemed to come to terms with the thief's way of doing things before too long. In fact they came to get along quite well, besides the time Gaius came to visit and the prince had to himself plenty of pie and wouldn't share. Even if “someone special” had made it, he could have still afforded a bite. 

Over a short time the castle became a busier place; stirring with all sorts of news and rumors that worked their way outside. Speculation was annoying, but soon it was fact. Chrom announced his official marriage with Sumia and a rather royal wedding to go with it. After Gaius heard he understood what that pie probably meant just a little better. 

Everyone showered the prince and his wife to be with praise and affection including all of the Shepherds. Gaius knew he had to eventually give the guy his congratulations, but waited to do so. It was one later evening that he made the climb up to Chrom's room to find him straightening things here and there; moving items only to put them right back where they were. 

“Hey Blue,” Gaius called through the window; only his head and arms through it at this point. “You're not busy right?” Since he wasn't shot down immediately Gaius took that as an invitation and pulled himself the rest of the way through. Chrom looked surprised, but the surprise soon fell back to his previous expressive mix of concern and anxiety. 

“Gaius...I was sort of busy.” 

“You were pacing around and you look more like you're ready to take off running.” 

Chrom paused in place and set down a few of the books in his hands on the desk. There was a corner of the desk that looked like it'd been knocked clear off with a lot of force. He'd probably broken it recently and it hadn't been attended to yet. 

“I wasn't. I was thinking about...well with Sumia here soon that I should probably organize a little. I wanted her to be comfortable coming in,” Chrom answered honestly and quietly. He wore his feelings on his sleeve anyway; Gaius probably could have guessed it.

Gaius settled to sit in the windowsill; giving the prince his usual easy-going look. “Blue. You live in a real castle with huge rooms and everything she could ever need. I think she's gonna be fine.” 

Chrom looked a bit uncomfortable and took a seat in the chair at the desk so that the back of the chair was at his right. This way he faced Gaius properly; even if he did have his eyes on the floor. “There's more to it than that...I would think anyway...” 

A soft quiet settled in for a moment while Gaius thought about the right way to approach this. There really wasn't a right answer this time; he was just going to have to roll with things as best he could. “If she gets tired of being cooped up you know she can leave the castle. And you can leave the castle too.” 

Chrom gave him a strained smile. “I think we talked about this after you took me out last time. I couldn't exactly forget. But doing things for myself and doing it for someone else...I can't say if this is exactly the same.” 

Gaius shrugged one shoulder lazily and kept on grinning. This one seemed so simple already. “Now that you're bringing that up...how about the both of us take a little trip out again?” 

The look that Chrom gave him wasn't mistrusting per-say but he definitely didn't feel confident in answering that. “After last time I don't know...” 

“But you had some fun. Right now you're just sitting there worrying about stuff you can't change. So get out, clear your head and come back with a fresh perspective. What do you say?” 

The thought doesn't appear well received at first. Gaius could tell the prince was really thinking it over—probably thinking way too hard on it, but he could wait and did. The answer came with a sigh first, but it did arrive before too long.

“Just this once you probably have a point. Worrying about it here isn't doing me much of anything. I'll head out and by the time I'm back I'm sure I'll have thought of something,” Chrom decided with a lower voice; spoken as though this were secret. Gaius could keep it between the two of them. The tone was obvious enough. 

Grin set across his face, Gaius chuckled a little and moved to start back down out the window. “Sweet. The faster we get you outta here the better then. Don't fall behind now.” 

Chrom's eyes glanced fast between the quickly lowering Gaius and the windowsill. There looked to be in argument stirring in him; however, whatever there was he put a lid on it. There came another sigh so Gaius assumed that was the end of it. This would be easier than dealing with anyone in the castle harassing him on the way out the door. Chrom probably knew it too. 

Gaius reached the grass below with no problems. The same could almost have been said for Chrom. On one of the last stone holds he grabbed a whole chunk of the rock came loose. Otherwise he had been braced just fine, but still hung there with the stone in his hand; confused only momentarily. It was cast aside and Chrom joined Gaius in the yard with one more sigh to top off the stream of them he'd already huffed that evening. 

If they were lucky they could get into town without Chrom breaking down every wall and huffing in the face of every joy. Gaius held back a groan. Maybe it was a bad idea. Too late now though. 

“Alright Blue. Buck up here. We're gonna turn those sighs into...well I'm not gonna promise you laughter, but it'll definitely be that direction.” 

“You're not exactly building this up to be much of a trip, Gaius.” 

All the thief could do was shrug and start on the path out. “I'll build it up when we're actually there. Just don't touch anything between here and there.” There was definitely another grumble from Chrom as he followed. There had to be a few points to be had for getting him to follow along at least. 

The trip didn't leave them sharing too many words as Gaius was fairly preoccupied with navigation and keeping an eye out for the royal pain. Mostly peaceful times or not, he couldn't have something bad happening on his sort-of watch. Did this make him responsible? It was an uneasy thought. Chrom was an adult here. He'd be fine. However, if something did happen Gaius could already hear Robin's lecturing. Probably Lissa too. He liked Chrom enough, but he didn't like him enough to take that much yammering for any trouble. 

A secret it was going to have to stay. 

Soon enough Gaius led them into a less than savory part of town. It had been work at times of course, but by night it had a particular presence. Out-of-towners frequented the area as many inns and taverns were set snugly within the city limits here. Pricing and experiences varied vastly from there. When it looked like Gaius might turn for a stately looking tavern—more official and welcoming—he made a hard turn and entered an alley that ended with an oddly shaped building jutting up between much bigger buildings. From the front it was slim and maybe at a bit of an angle. Maybe if it were a luckier sort it might have seen better days. No one would say either way if asked.

Chrom's steps quickened behind Gaius' and followed him a bit more closely. Gaius could just feel the tension in him. Did this alley read like one someone would get jumped in that clearly? He'd probably gotten the drop on someone here himself. He didn't keep crime scenes all lined up in his head. Better not to these days. 

To ease some of the tension he let himself laugh a little. “You're gonna fit in the door; relax,” he says loudly enough. 

Chrom snapped back fairly fast. “I am not concerned with the door. It just...appears to be of ill-repute. Wasn't there a brawl in this area a few days back?” 

Gaius shrugged and stepped aside when one patron flings the door open and leaves the tavern. Quick hands snatch the door while it's open and with it held he invited Chrom in with a grin. “Maybe, maybe not. There's a fight anywhere if you're looking to pick it.”

The answer didn't do much for the man's nerves and yet he still went within. The tavern itself was lit sparsely, but what lights were their gave the old wooden flooring and furniture a hew of orange between shadows. Calling it inviting would have been a stretch. Well-worn fit well. Well-loved was the word of a more generous person. 

Gaius followed in after Chrom and soon took over the lead as the prince gawked in place for a moment. The thief picked a choice spot at the edge of the bar on the short corner; taking the innermost seat for himself and leaving Chrom to take the one at his side. Among the crew assembled every few spots or so they did not stand out too much. There were foreigners and natives of Ylisse mixed together—all of them chattering or drinking together. Tables were filled with parties of every sort—some quietly enjoying their company, but the core of them loud and drunkenly partying, laughing or singing. 

He could see the prince ducking his head down a little. He was sure this was be lower key than the last time. Eventually he'd get the man to relax. First however came drinks. He does the royal-playing-invisible a favor and orders up drinks for the both of them. At first nothing else came to mind to share, but eventually the quiet between them didn't sit too well. 

“Just kinda dawned on me you're actually getting married.” 

Chrom gave him a sidelong almost-glare. “You're really late to this conversation.” 

“No, give me a second here. Marriage is a big deal. It's you and one lady I also happen to know sticking it out doing the whole romance thing seriously. That's a lot to take in.” 

Drinks arrived from a busy barkeep right then who hurried back off. Gaius took a drink and noted it was awful. Absolutely awful and exactly how he remembered it last. It warranted a second drink as Chrom answered. 

“Is it really that hard to believe? I'm not marriage material then, Gaius?” 

He almost choked on that slop as he started to laugh. “No way. You're grade A marriage material. Gossiping ladies describe you when they're talking about their dream boats. You were gonna get hitched eventually. Just seems like it happened pretty fast.” 

Here the prince looked a bit red faced and turned that glance away. “It has been a long time in the running honestly. Not just marriage in general, but Sumia...” The trail stopped there as he appeared too embarrassed with himself to go on. 

Gaius watched Chrom take his first drink and actually get it down without anything more than an odd face. No coughing or sputtering or anything. There was definitely something off with his taste buds. 

“So I get there was something going on behind the scenes with Stumbles then. Something I missed out on. But it's a big deal for you even with all that behind the scenes action.” 

The red in Chrom's face worsened and he drank a bit more vigorously before answering. “Don't put it like that. But Sumia and I...things happened. Between the incidents with you and the bees.” 

Gaius' expression soured. “I really don't want to talk about the bees.” 

Red swapped spots over Chrom's look with a bit of a grin joined with the laugh he did not hold back. “I heard plenty about it. She meant well.”

“And the conversation about the bees is still over. Seriously. My everything stings a little just thinking about it. There were stings in places I didn't know a man could be stung.”

This only gets the royal laughing harder. Gaius only had to wonder how that story sounded from Stumbles' side. Probably less graphic. 

“She did feel pretty bad about it. She really did mean well though. She always does,” Chrom answered eventually after the laughter had faded back enough. There was just a touch of affection in his voice at those last few words though. It held a different weight than any of the rest of the answer. For some reason, Gaius found he understood things a bit better after that. 

“Sorry feelings don't take back the trauma, but well...I can't stay mad forever. I can't stay mad at all. It's over and done. I don't have any beef with your future missus if you're worrying about that.” 

Chrom's expression shifted to one partly amused twisted around an odd smile. “I don't think I've ever seen you stay mad at anyone. So I wasn't worrying, but thank you for your approval. I'd like for everyone to get along.” 

It took a few more drinks between the two of them, but Gaius found a reply in there somewhere. “Think we kinda do. Nobody's gonna argue you getting hitched if that's what you want to do here. You're your own man. Everyone's pretty approving right?” 

“I can't tell if they're excited about a royal wedding or Sumia and I sometimes,” he admitted. “But I suppose there's approval in there somewhere.” 

Gaius thought on this one a bit harder. It took one trip of his finger around the rim of his glass. “On this kinda thing I'm not exactly an expert, but it's about whatever you and the lady make it about. Everyone else is basically background noise to whatever it is that you're calling it. You had your behind the scenes moments, got close and this is where you jump off to keep going that way. All that hidden stuff is news for everybody you know now. Kind of strange.” 

Chrom slumped a bit into his seat; his gaze on nothing in particular as he spoke. Words were hushed however. “No, you have the right idea though. Once she said yes I wasn't worried about anyone else's input, but now it is laid bare for the entire kingdom. No one is going to know everything that got us here. But it matters for us so for us to go forward would be best. I'm decided.” 

He sounded a bit more relieved. Not exactly at ease though. It was not the easiest process perhaps. They were all friends, but once those bonds were pulled tighter between certain couples that did change things just a little. Friendship was easy. Camaraderie in the face of death looked like a piece of cake in comparison. But closer than both of those things. No, it was more like those two combined with something harder to put to words snaked in there with it. No other Shepherd would know that feeling Sumia and Chrom were sharing. It was theirs to have after all.

The thought gave Gaius some pause before he knew how to piece together those ideas with his tongue. “Then you gotta know you don't need to worry so much right? Sounded like she decided agreeing to the whole marriage thing. Maybe some jerks are out there to sour the punch, but you got the whole feelings for the lady thing figured out. Nobody needs to play match-maker for you; you both want to be there and agreed. A couple chairs misaligned are not gonna change that.” 

He had to admit he sounded pretty knowledgeable there for a moment. Even thick-headed Chrom could get a message that easy. Blue and Stumbles had whatever it was together. They could work things out. At least Gaius had full faith in them. He didn't know the first thing about the big L word, but he did see when those two looked at each other and the way Chrom sounded speaking of her. That was probably what it was all about. Guessing on that feeling was lonely in a way. He let it pass though. Tonight was about Chrom—not about anyone else hooking up. 

Chrom's shoulders sank a little as he sighed once more—the first time since their little walk here. “You have seen through me then. Maybe I have been stressing out over nothing. Chairs and items like that do not make a marriage.”

“What would you say makes a marriage then?” Gaius asked curiously this time. 

There was a dead serious look on Chroms' face as he spoke. “Pies.” 

Gaius' look cracked into a mess of ugly laughter and a confused smile through it. “Those pies were you pretty protective of? You take half as good care of Stumbles as you did the sweets you'll probably have this marriage thing down solid!” 

The serious look fell and Chrom was soon laughing and smiling once more as well. The relief in his face was more than enough for Gaius to label the little outing a success. 

“Somewhere in the middle of all the pies she was making it became less about the pies and more about her. Although I guess I really developed a taste for them in there as well,” Chrom half-joked. 

“The pies that bind you together huh?” Gaius teased back. He was going to go on, but the laughing seemed to have attracted some attention. A guest from another table soon approached; a friendly looking fellow—a Ylisse native likely from Gaius' first glance. 

“'Excuse me sirs. Me and my friends here couldn't help but notice that you seem to be the exact image of our Prince Chrom as well...if you were...” he asked as politely as he seemed to be able to put it. It was pretty direct. Chrom paled slightly. It was harder to hide a famous royal within his own city it seemed. 

Gaius picked it up pretty quick. “If he were such a guy I think we'd still be pretty welcome here right?” 

The answer seemed to be clear enough and just smooth enough that it gave the man of Ylisse a smile. “If he is such a guy I'd buy him a drink myself.” Some of the citizen's friends hopped in on this; a big bunch of them now surrounding them at the bar. A lady in the group—likely a dancer from her garb—spoke up as well. “I'd buy him one too!” There came a handful of “me too” and calls for the barkeep with that announcement. Within a minute the whole tavern was a mess of shouting and laughter before the barkeep got in on it too. With some organizing they managed to get the half-drunk, half-overjoyed group to get out one “congratulations” before the drinking commenced with twice as much intensity as before. Gaius could not say he'd ever been treated to so many free drinks before. The whole tavern was a buzz with alcohol passed from the bar to quick new friends they were making. Chrom seemed a bit taken aback by it all at first, but drinking seemed to help with the tension. Soon enough it was all laughter and all good spirits. 

Gaius would admit later that he had no idea how they actually got home in one piece. They had probably had quite a bit more than they needed to drink. Supporting one another they made it back to the castle and with Chrom's direction they took a less suspicious entrance. The front door would have guards. Who would not react well to their state of course so Gaius gladly followed the royal's advice. 

Despite the sneaking Frederick still caught them and Gaius received a lecturing he didn't remember clearly in the morning anyway. He figured Chrom's was likely twice as bad. However the next time they crossed paths a few days later he seemed more at ease. It was probably worth the lectures. 

Not too long after the wedding preparations went into full swing. The castle and the whole city with it went into celebration mode. It seemed everyone would be enjoying a festival of sorts in honor of the day, but Chrom did try to keep the ceremony itself a bit lower key. At least as low key as a royal ceremony could go. 

It was not much to his liking, but Gaius was invited along. Maybe getting buddy-buddy with the royal pain had some draw backs. There would be a lot of fancy, wealthy folks there. Not really Gaius' sort of company to keep. He'd give the dumb oaf a congratulation one last time and be on his way. That was the plan. A plan that was very quickly shattered by another troubling figure went he entered the hall just about too late to make it to the ceremony. 

There Frederick stood; almost as if he knew Gaius was coming. It sparked Gaius' flight response in a second's time. He spun around and got about three running paces before the knight called his name. Gaius froze, swore under his breath and surrendered. 

The knight was dressed in his very best ceremonial armor; practically glimmering in the sunshine that spotted through windows down the long hall. It was a menacing shimmer in Gaius' eyes as the bigger man approached. Shoulders slumped Gaius prepared himself for a good lecturing. Instead the knight simply grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along; only speaking once Gaius' boots picked up to follow along with him.

“It is good you have actually decided to join us. I believe milord would have been most displeased if you did not show. I understand you lent him some aid recently and you have been a mostly dependable comrade,” the knight carried on casually as though he were not kidnapping another man. It wasn't like Gaius was resisting too much either. His fate was sealed and he knew it. 

All he could do was give a dry laugh and answer. “Well you know. What would you do without good old Gaius?” 

The knight would probably be dusting for specs of dirt on the castle floor if Gaius hadn't shown really. The thought was both amusing and sad. He probably would have really been doing it too. Frederick was a scary guy, but not in the way Lon'qu might be. 

Soon enough Frederick led Gaius into a room that seemed to have been converted into a dressing room of sorts. Here Frederick brought them within and glanced between Gaius and a rack of clothing well out of the thief's budget before plucking them and putting them in his hands. “You would do well to look as though you meant to be here. I will be waiting for you outside.” 

With that vague order Frederick let him go and stepped out of the room; door shutting behind him. Gaius looked to the window. It was too high up to climb down very safely and he didn't really see a good hand-hold.

“Milord would not have anyone falling to their death from his castle on his wedding day,” came a warning heard through the wooden door. The knight knew. 

Gaius noted mentally the guy was definitely scary. Trapped and defeated he did as he as instructed. Everything available was stuffy, higher ranking folks' garb and it didn't sit too well with Gaius. Anything he tried on wouldn't fit right even if Frederick did manage to size him up in about one glance. He had a feeling the knight knew just about everything about every soldier in the Shepherds whether they knew it or not. Definitely a scary guy. 

There weren't enough pockets for all his loot in this get-up however he managed to sneak a few treats into the trouser pockets once he had them on. The dress shirt was thrown on haphazardly with buttons mostly done up and the collar a crooked mess. He did it though. Frederick got his way; it would have to be the end of the story. Still holding his own belongs he opened the door to find the knight waiting there—just as he promised. 

Before Gaius could complain the knight swept up his items from his hands, put them into a drawer within the room.

“...You're not serious are you?”

“I am always serious,” the knight answered swiftly. He turned a key into a slot on the drawer and with a few short paces moved to put this key into Gaius' hands. 

“Anyone tell you recently you're pretty pushy?” 

Frederick merely smiled and took to fixing Gaius' collar for him. Not that he wanted such a thing. “Today is milord's very important and special wedding day. I would like everything to go perfectly for him even if he has not requested such a thing.” 

The red-head said nothing in response; instead letting the knight fiddle with his clothes for a moment longer. Frederick took it as an opening to go on. “Normally I would be at milord's side providing him support, but it seems he does not much need it. He told me this ceremony and everything else was for himself and his wife to be. It did not matter much what anyone else thought of it. It was good to hear something so confident from him.” 

Gaius did his best not to smile, but trying to fight it back only turned the look into a smirk. “Yeah, a real romantic, that guy Blue.” 

“A troubled mess to a true romantic in a few days. I would thank you, but milord is the romantic one, correct?” the knight replied with a knowing smile. 

“Yup. He's got the whole marriage thing together.” 

“It would be good if such a thing could be discovered without a disturbing amount of wine.” 

“It was regular tavern swill, Duster Buster. And I didn't think he would tell that story to anybody.” 

“It seems drink loosens his tongue. He begged me that night to go easy on you regarding your lecture that night. I did as requested.” 

At this Gaius just laughed. “Did you? I can't even remember.” 

There was a large, almost dramatic sigh from Frederick. “Be that as it may...I understand you did something to assist. So despite your less than savory manners...you are welcome here and should be here.” 

As far as welcomes went it wasn't Gaius' favorite, but he'd take it. Once the knight let him go he messed up the collar once more and took a few paces down the hall to glance back at him with a grin. “Then I'll be here about as long as I can stand it. And only that much. At least enough to get a slice of cake.” 

“If this is about cake and not the wedding...I will say I'd be very disappointed in you.” 

“Not my wedding to be about! It's Blue's, remember?” With that he takes off before the knight could argue. It looked like he might chase, but changed his mind part way. It worked well enough for Gaius. The last thing he needed was that monster barreling down after him.

Once he was a safe distance he untucked and unbuttoned where it was vital and let himself take a breath. He didn't really come here planning to stick around, but maybe a little while really wouldn't hurt. More than a few minutes in this garb drove him crazy already; however, it was not his day. He could deal with it. 

The major buzz in the castle centered soon on the main ceremony with friends, family and subjects lined along the great hall to hear words of promise and meaning. All stuffy, royal talk in Gaius' book. As far as he was concerned he got the whole ceremony out of Chrom while he was getting smashed on tavern ale. There was something honest and definitely less rigid about that whole mess. Even if it did hurt in the morning. 

Still, it wasn't often one got to peep in on a royal wedding so he did take a look. The extravagance shone through so brightly he couldn't help that sticky fingered itch scratching at him during the quiet lulls. The lives of the rich and famous were definitely something he couldn't measure up to. There in that big room filled to the brim with better-hearted folks he couldn't help feeling a little small. 

They probably all needed to feel a bit small in there. The day didn't belong to them. His own wisdom does make him smile though. Even with the lucky advice he had shared he expected the somewhat-easily flustered blue blood to be all stammering and nervousness, but there Chrom was giving his vows seriously. The newly wed pair were both as red as could be after sharing a first kiss and yet held only smiles after. Whatever worries they might have shared were swept away in a close moment as their status came to match the closeness of their bond. 

Showered in praise, affection and fanfare the pair strolled down the length of the hall with their arms locked tight and close. Gaius couldn't say he'd ever seen so many smiles in one room, but Chrom and Sumia's were definitely the brightest. There had to be something to trusting someone that closely. 

Once the festivities moved Gaius found it easier to hide himself away. He stayed out of any place too populated or full of chattering party-goers. At times comrades would actually realize it was him and say a few words, but let him do as he pleased at the end. Before the cake would be cut Chrom seemed to catch a break and came to Gaius' side to share a few words. 

“I barely recognized you,” he admitted at first, laughing openly after he did. 

“Crivens. Been getting that all day. It's that bad?” 

His answer was a very sure nod. “But thank you for coming anyway.” 

Gaius grinned back at him. “You tell that to all your guests. Don't worry about it. But if you really want to thank me a generous cut of that cake would suit me just fine.” 

For some reason Chrom didn't appear surprised. “They ordered a cake big enough for it. I don't think it'd hurt,” he answered with a small chuckle. 

Some kind of understanding knocked into Gaius' mind at that moment. Chrom definitely would always be a soft silk-stocking type, but he was human too. Maybe even a good friend. Gaius had mates and pals in the past but a real honest friendship was a new idea. He had a feeling the royal had his back. The thought was a reassuring one. Somehow a dirty thief made friends of a couple of the most important people in the kingdom. It would have been surreal if that very important person wasn't that big idiot who stood in front of him. 

In that second Gaius offered his hand to shake and Chrom took it firmly. “Congrats again, Blue. Go enjoy your party.” 

It took another “thank you,” but Chrom did finally take his advice and did just that. 

The cake cutting that followed almost sickeningly sweet; the wedded couple fumbled through the whole mess without tripping into the dessert or somehow destroying it. First bites were fed to the other and the whole crowd seemed to swoon at the sight. It was sweet enough it almost felt like he'd already eaten a huge chunk of cake already. Gaius did of course still swipe a large piece and flee as intended still. The rest of Chrom's friends provided plenty enough swooning and cooing at all the cute stuff. 

A forkful of cake in his mouth, Gaius made his way down one of the less populated halls to try and find the room Frederick locked his things up in again. In a palace this big he could get his rooms turned around at times no matter how much he ended up visiting. Eventually he got his bearings and reached the right area only to find someone looking out a nearby window. 

He recognized her form in full fairly quickly. As later evening light flooded her features and added a layer of soft orange to where it shone Gaius found himself slowing steps and approaching more carefully. The young woman's attention turned from outside to Gaius only when he was a few short paces away. Olivia certainly dressed up for the occasion with a longer, well fitted dress but still wore her usual gold bangles and other jewelry. Considering her skill, she was likely ready to dance at anytime, even if it did seem to embarrass the poor girl into a puddle. 

The pair exchanged smiles before Gaius came to a stop and Olivia properly turned his way. 

“Taking a break from the party?” Gaius asked just to break the silence before it got too weird. He moved the fork from his mouth previous to speaking this time at least. 

“Sort of. I was looking for someone but she seems to have run off already. I was going to return, but here the sunset was just so perfect I couldn't help but get all caught up in it. A day like today everything seems twice as lovely and romantic as it might normally be.” There she paused as red joined the orange over her features. “I'm saying embarrassing things. Please forget I mentioned it!” 

He knew right away it was plenty embarrassing and probably pretty true at the same time. “Naw. It's a wedding. You got two people sharing all the mushy words in the world and celebrating over it. That's all over the air here, lady.” 

The reassurance didn't seem to help her discomfort much. Gaius lets out a sigh and then made a gesture with his hand like he was grabbing something from his head and let this invisible item go into the wind. “I've forgotten it now though. No problem.” 

Olivia chuckled a little and some of that discomfort faded. “Thank you, Gaius. You look like you were leaving though.”

“Sorta. Place is too stuffy for a guy like me.” 

“But not too stuffy to eat cake from,” she pointed out with an eye on the plate in his hand. 

He looked to the white cake in his hand and then back at her. “It's great. Can you blame me?” 

She eyed the sweet for a moment as if to try and tell for herself, but a thought seemed to strike her in that moment. “You didn't steal it right?” 

“I'm not gonna steal from Blue's wedding.” 

“I mean...I didn't mean it like that! I meant...I missed them cutting the cake?” 

“Kinda sounds like you did.” 

The disappointment and frustration on her face was a little too real for Gaius to know how to handle. “I can't believe I missed it...And I'll miss out on cake too!” 

That last he could definitely sympathize with at least. “There was still plenty left when I walked out.” 

With that the disappointment turned so quickly to determination Gaius nearly got whiplash from watching. “Then I'm going to eat all the cake I want!”

Faster than he honestly expected her to be able to take off Olivia shot down the hall in quite the sprint. He actually had no clue how she ran in those shoes and that dress, but it was a hell of a run. His gaze lingered after the dancer once she turned the corner out of sight. It wasn't something he could put easily into a coherent thought at first. Still he managed to reach a conclusion:

_There's gotta be a way to talk with her for longer than a couple awkward seconds._


	8. Practiced Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then what is it? You would not be here for the child. You would sooner rob the crib,” Maribelle snapped. Everything about her body language signaled just his presence slowly made her madder and madder. It was a contained enough rage—she was still a proper noble woman. But that shortened and tested anger and the way that bottled energy fixed on him so specifically made him feel weak.

“No more...No more today please,” Lissa pleaded with the swordsman at her side. Lon'qu looked over a list in his hand and shook his head. 

“One more...Later this evening,” he informed her. There was a look in his eye that said he did not enjoy being the bearer of this news.

A loud groan that seemed to last forever came out of the princess. She flopped into a chair in the room and sunk in without the slightest hint of being ladylike. She did at least sit up a little bit when Gaius entered the room. “I'm not taking extra requests. Your princess is closed for today,” she teased with a grin the thief's way. 

“I'm gonna take it you're working hard,” he answered; grinning himself. 

Chrom and Sumia had been married for some time yet and it was not too much of a surprise when whispers of a child coming followed. Rumors were found to be true and before too long a girl was born to the royal pair. Friends from all over had been coming to visit and see the girl as well as wish the prince and his wife congratulations. Since they were quite busy with the baby this left Lissa in charge of some of the duties usually reserved for Chrom. The girl had a lot of energy, but it was still enough to leave her with a tired look whenever it seemed like no one was looking. 

Gaius had visited a couple times now and always Chrom was tied up. But he wouldn't complain about seeing Lissa. The princess probably need a little levity amid all the politics she likely had to deal with now. 

Lissa let out a sigh before responding. “I dunno how Chrom sits through all this boring stuff without going crazy or falling asleep. I know it's important, but still.” 

With his eyes down on the paper in front of him Lon'qu appeared distracted but Gaius could tell he was paying close attention to the princess' concerns. He usually did. Even if he wouldn't stand too close to do so much of the time. Occasionally though, Gaius caught them standing just a bit closer--hands almost touching. It was impossible to pretend he wasn't seeing it. 

Since they came home to Ylisse Lissa needed that support more than anyone. Even without her sister she remained pretty tough. Lon'qu and Maribelle just seemed to hold her up that much stronger. 

“Blue takes time to bust up your castle, I think you can take a break now and then,” Gaius suggested. 

The princess chuckled a little at the thought. “He'd find a way to do it even without a break. But thanks Gaius. You probably came to see if he was free again, right?” 

He scratched the back of his head and tried to not look too guilty. He was a man with a guilty face though it seemed. “Not exactly, but we haven't chatted in awhile.” 

Lissa shook her head. “He's kind of busy again...Babies are difficult. There's lots of nurses and help, but he wants to be there for her too.” 

“That's alright, Princess. Last thing he needs is another mug telling him about how great it must be to have a loud marshmallow that turns out crap.” 

The princess wrinkled her nose, but from her side Lon'qu coughed and turned his head away. Gaius knew immediately he was trying not to laugh. A wide grin plastered itself across his face.

“You wanna share something with us, Mr. Swordsman? That's funny, right? You're about twelve now, right?” 

Lon'qu shot him a glare so fast he might as well have loosed an arrow on him too. “You're the one saying these things...What does that say about your maturity?” 

“That it's better than your's. At least I can say it with a straight face.”

“You were grinning the whole time.” 

Lissa groaned. “You two are both kids. Seriously. I really am the mature adult here.” 

“You're the one with the grown-up job here. Swordman here's just your glorified secretary. I'm usually pretty busy trying to get as many cakes as possible gathered up in one spot,” Gaius agreed quite easily. He could keep laughing off all the glares he got from Lon'qu. He wouldn't start a fight in close quarters. Once they were outside though there were no promises. It was easy to jump on him with “training” out there. 

Lon'qu kept his reaction to glares and a groan which made it easier for Lissa to go on. “That's right. I'm a hard-working adult with a great personal secretary,” she agreed while smiling wide. It was tough to see but there was some red in Lon'qu's face. If these two got much more cutesy than this Gaius was going to have to point it out and embarrass the both of them.

“Right, right. You got adult stuff to get to though, I'm sure. I'll give you guys some space to get it done.” Probably best to back out before getting into a fight just to be sure. Or asked to help. There was nothing he could do to help with castle politics. Or politics in general. 

Lissa's smile fell a little; however, she had a bit of understanding appearing in her gaze. “I might just grab a nap before the next noble shows up wanting to see Chrom...Will you back again soon, Gaius?” 

The thief thought on his answer for a second. He had been lingering around for awhile and seeing all the Shepherds more often did make the days go by easier. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to visit again soon. “I'll see about it. There might be an opening coming up in my schedule.” 

Lon'qu gave him a direct look that said “what schedule” without a single word. It was an impressive glare. One he ultimately ignored for the princess' answer. 

“I'll keep an opening for whenever you come around. Maybe,” Lissa replied playfully. She might be busy, but she'd certainly find an excuse. Gaius knew about that much. 

“Next time then,” he agreed and waved her off over his shoulder. He was almost through the doorway when Lon'qu finally spoke up again. 

“Don't hold back on coming back on my account. Lissa would at least be happy to see you.” 

There was a short, embarrassed protest of the swordsman's name from the princess. Gaius could even it out though. “And you'd be happy too right? Don't worry about it,” he laughed and carried on. He could hear Lon'qu starting to argue, but gave it up. Probably for the best on that one too. 

He could always come back later. The guards were getting used to him entering now; although it was fun to climb a wall into a window every so often too. The surprises at least were welcome by a couple of the occupants. Not necessarily all of them. He didn't push his luck too hard. 

As he strolled down the hall a bit lost in his thoughts he realized too late that there were another pair of footsteps coming his way. He slowed more in the hopes it was a friend.

Instead Maribelle turned around the corner. The second her eyes locked onto his he knew it was trouble. He went ridged when she nearly stormed his way. There was no forced friendliness, no ignoring him this time. Instead she outright acknowledged his existence again and in doing so showed nothing but frustration for it. 

The noble's eyes shone with a particular sharpness to them. She had to have been unhappy before she turned that corner. His presence was the last straw. Maribelle stood right up to him, but kept a fair distance. Her hands at her side looked tense and clenched tightly around the papers she carried in one.

“Have you not done enough damage? You would really keep preying on my dear Lissa?” she started off with her voice clipped. 

“I'm not. She's--” 

“Then what is it? You would not be here for the child. You would sooner rob the crib,” Maribelle snapped. Everything about her body language signaled just his presence slowly made her madder and madder. It was a contained enough rage—she was still a proper noble woman. But that shortened and tested anger and the way that bottled energy fixed on him so specifically made him feel weak. 

He felt little beyond guilt for it. Today wasn't a day to argue; she didn't hear him when he spoke. “I wouldn't...but I'm going.” On steps he had to force to keep steady he started out toward the door again; moving around her carefully. As he was leaving he heard her call behind him. 

“I will not forget what you have done to my father. You won't be allowed to pull such tricks with my dearest friends, you cad!” 

He let the knives stab into his back as he walked away. The girl definitely had her sharpest tongue at ready. Each word felt like she bothered to twist into each puncture. He knew it was his own fault of course. It didn't stop him from trying to make up for it. All this time trying to do right by that mistake. Maybe he could have squirmed out of it. Or done anything else. But this was how it ended.

The thought plagued him at times and grew worse as he recognized this girl that first day with the Shepherds. There would be no escape either way. 

His footsteps picked up; faster until he got much closer to the great doors of the castle. He didn't even notice the footfalls that came after his own; picking up speed to join him.

“Gaius!” the one following him finally shouted his way before he could escape these walls. Gaius stopped hesitantly and looked back to see Robin; concern coated over his features. 

He could tell by that look he probably caught the better part of that exchange. Knowing the tactician was already unraveling his secret ate away at any sense of comfort he had left with the man. Running seemed like such a good option, but his boots felt like they were weighted to the floor. Robin approached slowly so he could speak more quietly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked in a lowered voice; standing up close to Gaius' side. When Gaius didn't answer right away Robin's hand set gently on his arm. The light hold helped keep him from running off at least. 

“Fine. Don't worry about. You don't exactly make friends in this business.” 

“I can guess it's personal and not just business. I'm not going to pressure you into saying anything, but I don't want to see you just take this and run off.” There he paused for a moment, his expression turning a bit dark. “We don't think you're going to turn on us. It's just Maribelle...I'll talk to her.” 

“Don't. Just...let her do what she wants, alright? I owe her that much,” Gaius replied quietly. He took Robin's hand lightly from his arm with his opposite hand. It was enough to get the tactician to remove himself the rest of the way. “Do me a favor and leave it at that.” 

Robin struggled visibly, his lips set in a thin, tight line. It took him a moment, but eventually he nodded. “I don't like this...But I understand—it's in your hands, Gaius.” He probably had some idea of what was going on before. It definitely seemed to be more obvious to him now. Shame and guilt was all Gaius could feel for it. 

Before Gaius could answer Robin tried to help at least a little further. “I know it might not help, but she's been on edge recently. You know how she is about Lissa...and she's been overworking herself. It's not much consolation, but I don't think it's all your fault. She's frustrated. If you go to talk with her...wait a little while. Give her a chance to cool off.” 

Gaius keeps quiet a moment longer before giving Robin the best smile he could muster up. “Thanks, Bubbles. Next time you see Blue tell him congrats on this whole family thing for me.” 

There came a short protest of Gaius' name from the other man. His gaze carried too much pity in it for Gaius to look at him directly. “You know he'd rather hear it from you.”

“He's a busy man. No problem for you right? I'll see you later,” Gaius said dismissively and carried on his way out. He needed to go now or it wasn't happening. Blabbering on with Bubbles like this didn't really help anything anyway. 

Behind his back he could just feel the pressure building from Robin's struggle. The whole hallway felt tense behind him. 

Robin was a good guy; he really was.

Probably too good for this mess.

The trip out of the castle felt like it took a lifetime. His path carried him out of the city center and more toward the outskirts. There wasn't work to jump right into outside the capital and yet staying didn't feel quite right. Lingering on his thoughts and sitting around didn't really make him happy either. 

Every time they crossed, that noble girl would sour the taste of whatever efforts he'd put forth. One step further in with the Shepherds and then two steps back. Not that he felt he had the right to complain. 

He groaned and turned to a scummy portion of the town. No doubt there was something to do there. Not exactly the same as working for Bubbles and Blue, but something to pass the time. 

If he was called on, he'd go, but for the time being he settled on staying away. 

Time passed.

There was always this temptation to return. He really did find he'd wanted to tell Chrom himself about the kid; maybe see for himself. He didn't care a lot for babies, but this was Chrom's spawn. He owed the lug that much. 

Robin probably kept himself up worrying about him like a big fool and Lissa was probably waiting on him to come visit again. Gaius recognized all these concerns and tried to write them off. They'd be fine, they had each other, they had the other Shepherds and other folks around the castle.

It would be fine.

The best he could admit to himself was he hoped they were happy. Checking in on that was the issue. A little distance and time to think maybe wouldn't hurt. 

Some coin was made, but not too much. The days came and went in a bit of a blur for awhile. He didn't really anticipate being called for; however, that day did come eventually.

He'd been resting out of the way one late afternoon on some old steps with a familiar voice called his name. He noticed the horse first, then its rider. Up in the saddle was Stahl who looked a bit concerned.

“There you are. We've been trying to find you all day. Someone said they saw you here. I guess I got lucky,” the knight said as relief set over his face. 

Gaius gave him an odd grin. “Yeah? I'm guessing you don't exactly have good news.

That was where the relief dropped and any hint of a smile fell as well. “Yes, well...we're going to be moving out to battle. Robin...asked if you would be willing to join us again.” 

The thief stood himself up then brushed his cloak back into place. “If Bubbles is asking I'll be there. I guess we'll figure it out after.” 

Stahl nodded. “He'll debrief us all once we're gathered up. I have a few more Shepherds to check in on. But I'll see you there.” With a quick wave he was off; his horse trotting quick down the less inhabited side streets. 

Once Stahl slipped out of sight Gaius felt himself hesitate. It served a good reason to show up again. Maybe if he appeared away from the main crowd—out of sight from the rest...

He stopped that line of thinking and hurried himself forward. If there were to be battle this was serious. His petty issues could be put aside for now.

A quick jog to the castle courtyard didn't leave him much time to think things over anyway. When he arrived most of the other Shepherds were there. Strangely, they greeted him like he'd never left. It was the same friendly “hello” and cooled chatter he'd gotten used to during the more tense times on the road. Even if things looked grim these Shepherds still had energy to expend on being decent people. More than decent even.

He greeted everyone who turned attention on him the same as always as well. Robin and Chrom going on about the bonds of the army made more sense every time they gathered together. 

The comfort did not last long however. Once everyone gathered the tactician broke the tough news. A messenger came from Ferox. People of the other continent, of Valm, were on their way with less than friendly intentions. From the sound of things it would get pretty bad the second they touched ground. They'd be coming from the west—making the problem more immediate for the Khans. It would be a fast march that direction to try and do control at this point. 

Orders were immediate. They moved out the next day. 

Gaius could hardly believe it at first. Two years of peace and fooling around and it came to war with another country again? They owed the people of Ferox their support for their help. And if they did not hold out it would be a much bigger problem than one breached port. Gaius didn't always understand the finer parts of Robin's planning, but this felt obvious. They didn't really have time to linger around.

Rather than worry or let himself get concerned with how he last left this place he instead focused on helping get the Shepherds march-ready and battle-prepared. Getting back to work was kind of refreshing in a way as it was. Cleared his head and left him feeling a bit more prepared for the march. 

Before dawn the Shepherds were on the move once again for the first time in two long, peaceful years. Despite having been gone every face looked just as prepared as they did the day they fought the mad king. Their homes and their peace were still on the line. 

By the time they reached Castle Ferox there was a swell of determination in the air among the troops. Faces Gaius had seen smiling and happy back at home were now tightened with the look of tension he'd gotten to meet them all in. Seeing the shift he understood the effect this turn had on these people. At least a little better than he'd understood it before. He had come from a life of kill or be killed; steal or starve. So many of these Shepherds were peaceful, normal people on any other day. The realization unsettled him a little. 

The idea stirred in his mind, even as the two armies grouped together to meet their foe at the port. It was hard to shake as it seemed everyone fell into a familiar sort of teamwork. Certainly not a bad thing. Maybe he was over-thinking things.

Once Feroxi and Ylissean forced touched down on the port town already in danger they all immediately flew into action. Robin issued orders fast and Gaius found himself helping pick off any Valmese soldier who slipped between their lines. 

Their leader in this conquest seemed to be a braggart. A lot of bravado and big talk for a force that was less than expected initially. Smaller than the initial numbers and still they struggled against them. They were well trained and ready to fight when their boat was boarded. It was an experienced force against another that had known just a tiny of taste of peace. 

As Gaius made his way between buildings falling from strikes and initial damage by the enemy, he noted familiar faces fighting together.

Nearly joined at the hip, Lon'qu and Lissa fought as one. Where Lon'qu slipped and took a hit Lissa was there to repair or block the attack herself. The look in her eyes wasn't the look of a frustrated and tired princess sick of meetings anymore. It was a determined expression; the one of someone protecting and helping someone she cared for. But still the tension showed in her features. She was such a small thing, but strained so greatly to keep up with man at her side. It seemed mutual as Lon'qu locked blades and swatted offending arrows away to keep the princess away from harm. The look in his eyes was not the sharp focus of training and honing his skills. He no longer had the luxury of time and practice. This was everything being tested and thrown into play with their lives on the line.

Gaius felt his heart clench.

A shout caught his attention. Further down the street Libra and Olivia were working together and the holy man's defense had been breached and a heavier wound fell on him from a cavalier looking ready for more. Dashing as fast as he could, Gaius rushed to their side. Making a wild leap, he jumped at the rider and dove into him blade first. His sword slipped between plates of his armor and sunk in deep into flesh. Gaius tried to pull it back, but the doomed man lurched. Gaius' weight against him and the horse was thrown off as the horse panicked and took off at a gallop. He hit the cobblestone street hard on one side; however, he got lucky enough that the horse didn't trample him or the other two.

Now that the coast was somewhat clear Olivia busied herself with trying to get a salve to Libra's wound. The monk looked like he wanted to argue however the bleeding needed to be stopped. Gaius heard him apologize quietly through his teeth.

“Gaius, can you...?” Olivia began but didn't finish. Her eyes met his in a way they rarely did. In a moment like this her embarrassment flew aside. 

“On it. I'll get some help,” he called back quick; his feet already moving the opposite way. He went toward where he saw Lissa but quickly saw she and Lon'qu were wrapped up with a large number of enemies. Robin and Chrom were already moving in to save them, but this wouldn't get them free fast enough. The next thought made him a little ill; however, he would still do it. 

Gaius clambered up the side of the a building still intact to get a good look out. He only needed a few seconds to see. Sure enough once he was up and scouting out he found the horse and rider he needed another street down. An arrow flew within inches of his skull and sent him scrambling down the house as fast as he could do so. As soon as his boots touched the floor he was running again. Taking a smaller alleyway between homes he was able to get over to Maribelle faster. 

The noble herself swatted aside a small blade aimed at her with her rod; guiding her horse out of the way of a second strike. The look in her eyes was intense and showed a brief flash of fear. This was much bigger than her worries of Lissa's health through meetings. It was bigger than castle politics. Gaius' heartbeat felt strained for that moment he approached. At Maribelle's side, Panne seemed to nearly fly across the road in her more rabbit form, coming in to tackle and take out the attacker. It gave Gaius a second to talk. When he came into her view, Maribelle's face only briefly showed any disgust.

“Libra...down and up one street...Needs your help!” he got out between a few panting breaths. The expression on Maribelle's face in an instant.

Genuine concern showed, no longer held back by any sense of ladylike manner. He barely heard it, but there was a sharp whisper of the man's name. She grasped the reins of her stead tightly and shot off across the street. Right after her Gaius heard the flap of wings and then saw the pegasus flying off full speed with her. Likely Sumia caught the motion and moved to help cover her ride to the monk. Even the new Queen would not stay behind. Every single one of these Shepherds threw their everything into this battle and any other one they found themselves in. 

The thought froze him only a second as another voice gave him a sharp warning. “The others make progress for the ships. Do not fall behind,” Panne said in a clipped tone before she sped off as well. 

This still left Gaius without a weapon and fairly useless for it. Scanning across the battlefield he saw the man that might be able to help. He hurried to Stahl's side, catching his attention when he'd just finished off another enemy. It was a quick exchange, but the knight understood fairly well. From the sheath at his hip he pulled his spare sword loose and handed it hilt forward to Gaius. The thief took it in his hand, thanked him and moved forward. 

For every enemy he cut down it seemed like another of his comrades struggled with who stood before them. They were all eventually defeated, but it did not come easy. Ferox lost plenty of their warriors and a good number of the Shepherds had been injured in the fight. Libra was alright as were many of the others, but the cost still seemed to high.

The enemy that stood before them that day was not even the whole force. There were more. Valmese would spill like a foul drink across the land; soaking up territory as their own as they had with Cherche and Virion's homeland of Rosanne. Ideas of this alone were enough to bring the determination of the group to a higher point, but within it was fear too. This hard-earned peace seemed to be over. They were at war with Valm now. There would be no running now.

With camp made up, the Shepherds prepared themselves for whatever move they made next, Robin and the others planned that motion. Gaius could wait it out to hear, but tensions ran high all across the board. While helping keep the camp together and get some things done, he bumped into Olivia who seemed to be doing the same thing.

“You're doing alright?” he asked, a bit slowly at first.

Her gaze lowered and aside, she answered with a quiet voice. “Yes, I am. And Libra too; he's doing much better. Thank you for getting him help so fast.” 

“You guys would do the same for me I figured. Not a big deal.” 

She shook her head. “It made the difference though. I think Libra will want to thank you when he sees you next too.”

Gaius didn't answer right away; his thoughts wandering off track. “Just thinking here, but...why did you come along? You didn't want keep safe dancing somewhere less dangerous?”

Olivia's eyes went wide. Her arms tucked in closer to her chest and she lowered her head. “I don't mean to run into danger, but you all are my friends too. I can't leave anyone to get hurt. And if my dance inspires them even a little I want to be here dancing. That's probably where it's best used, I think.” 

Again he struggled with words through his thoughts. He got the feeling she was being honest about this. Olivia came across as pretty honest as long as there wasn't too much pressure on her. The conversation probably made her a little uncomfortable, but not as much as the silence that followed it. Gaius didn't exactly know how to respond at first.

“Sorry...Is that not what you were expecting?” 

“No, it's good. Well, nobody wants you to get yourself hurt here, but you have something you can do for everyone here. They appreciate it.” In all honesty, he appreciated it too. It was a little easier to step out there and put himself on the line when others were too. 

_If I were a little better at it maybe it'd make a difference for them too._

His eyes narrowed and glanced away before he could find another smile to thank Olivia with. He didn't linger long before taking off. His boots kept him in motion—pacing the camp when he wasn't busy with another task. Thoughts flew through his head at top speed.; swirling around in a mix of things that would never work and might with some effort.

None of these people deserved having to come back into this, but together they were a great force. Apart each one had a skill and strength they could add to the cause. Each and every one of them uniquely and importantly impacted each battle, each recovery period and every march. It couldn't be done without them. 

Without Gaius though, they might survive. They might do just as well. The thought bore into him. They welcomed him here, but they were the ones struggling and suffering with each fight. He had seen it all. He'd dipped his hands in deep with the blood of other men. Gaius had gotten into this kind of mess for coin well before he'd joined the Shepherds. Standing apart from some of them he recognized the difference. 

He couldn't provide a dance to energize them or magic to heal their wounds, but there was something Gaius could do uniquely. Something he alone could do unlike any of the rest of them. 

As night fell over the camp he sorted out his thoughts a little more clearly. He could put it to words if he had to. He hoped not when he approached Robin's tent. Behind the canvas flickered the familiar candlelight that often came from the tactician's tent at all hours. As the thief ducked his head into the tent Robin glanced his way. He gave him a weary-looking smile. 

“It's been awhile since we've spoken like this. What can I do for you, Gaius?” he asked as kindly as always.

Gaius stepped in a bit closer; his expression set seriously rather than smiling or teasing like he might usually do. Still that nickname left his lips. “Bubbles, I need to ask you for something.” 

Robin sensed the change in his usual demeanor and quickly adjusted himself. “What is it?” he asked with a bit of caution this time. 

“Whatever kinda work you need done, give it to me. Stuff other people don't want to get their hands into. Doesn't matter how dirty the job is,” Gaius requested firmly; his gaze fixed on Robin's. He needed to look as sure as he was only starting to feel now that he said it.

Concern flooded over Robin's face. “I already have places for you out on the battlefield. They work the best for your skills, Gaius.”

The thief shook his head. “No, I mean outside the regular stuff. I can do more than that. Before here I didn't exactly take the best jobs. Coin was coin and not going hungry usually sounded good enough I'd slit a few throats over it. Bubbles, if you need someone taken care of in the future...you need someone to slip into somewhere dangerous—you leave that to me. I can do it.” 

The shift must have sounded so sudden to Robin. But Robin had seen the mark on his arm. And it wasn't like he made a strong attempt to keep his criminal behavior of the past a secret. Gaius told people he was a changed man, but if it helped, if this was something he could do for the Shepherds rather than leaving one of them to this, he could pick it back up. 

Robin struggled with words; his eyes looking to the map before him for a longer moment until he answered. “I don't doubt you can do it...If you're willing...I may have something for you. But I don't want you to take it if you aren't confident you can return.”

“Never failed a job yet. Trust me with it, Bubbles. I'll get it done.” The confidence he carried in his voice was subtle. A smooth, steady tone seemed to be enough to help get Robin biting. 

Robin's hand directed Gaius to the chair beside him. “Sit down...There's a lot to go over...I'd have you hear it all.”


	9. Rib Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had survived too much to die here either. Robin needed to know this lay out and how many troops rested within these walls. The closer they got to the post gates the faster Gaius could feel his heart pounding. It had been a little while since he'd snuck into anywhere this high profile.

In the air hung the scent of smoke and fire and faintly of food under that. Tents in the outpost were mainly in poor shape, but it was a still a cover over their heads—if they were so lucky to have that luxury. There were enough guards to spill out of the outpost and there was a settlement nearby. It had probably been abandoned once; however after the war it seemed to have gained new residents.

Plegia looked like Hell. The country had only just begun recovering the previous war with Ylisse waged by Chrom's father and now they had been set back again by their leaders. It was difficult to gauge the people, but in general Gaius would have described the feeling as “tired.” Two years was not enough time for these people to recover. He only had to hope they didn't bring another fight to them in a few short days. 

He gathered his cloak tighter around his shoulders. The wind felt sharp when it passed; carrying with it the smell of smoke from the homes that remained and the fires of those without. Gaius walked at a decent pace down the dirt paths with his hood pulled up over his head. He had to do everything in his power not to stand out. Plegia-styled clothing helped a little in this endeavor, but more than anything his ruse leaned on him keeping his head down. 

This didn't exactly make his orders easy.

“Check out a few routes toward the outpost. See how the population is fairing and if we can even make it through. If you can do so I want word on the number of guard posted and how steady the Plegian army stands. It can't be too great, but we may not walk out so easily after this,” were Robins words that night. The look in his eyes betrayed his concern for the thief. It did not stop him however.

Carrion Island was not as far a trip from Ferox. Not far, but certainly dangerous. Neither army had too much information on this place. It seemed to be of little concern and as far as military matters went likely abandoned when they did not have the manpower to keep eyes parked there. It gave Plegia eyes on that portion of the map and otherwise seemed useless. It would not serve much of a home. Much of Plegia did not. 

From what Gaius could gather this island worked as a training ground at times and an outpost as much as it could be maintained. There was something unsettling about the area and the old gates and posts mixed with newer securities closer to the main building. There were only a few gates to pass through on the way in and the outer ones were not well guarded. If they absolutely had to they might be able to pass over hills and miss the valleys, but this would involved likely heading in the dry forests. Neither option was very easy but it would work for an escape. In an emergency it might either be enough cover or bog them down enough they got killed.

Gaius pushed the negative thoughts away and focused on moving with some of the other soldiers he'd wandered in with. They had come from the old settlement where some mages were practicing and testing their skills. A few of them joined the trip to base to share some sort of progress or news. Gaius didn't know and honestly didn't care. He could fake it well enough to be fine. 

Word around camp mostly consisted of the very true rumors that Chrom and his Ylissean dogs were on their way. The soldiers seemed to have little idea of what the reasoning was, but were eager to have this over and done with. At least Gaius could share that sentiment with them, even if he kept it to himself. 

The thief kept in close to the formation the group walked in as they approached the base. The smokey smell carried on the wind and stayed thick in the night air. There was something unsettling about the forested areas around the path and outpost. There was no way this place was safe for the Shepherds. The thought alone pulled a sick feeling into Gaius' stomach. They had all survived too much to die in this place. 

He himself had survived too much to die here either. Robin needed to know this lay out and how many troops rested within these walls. The closer they got to the post gates the faster Gaius could feel his heart pounding. It had been a little while since he'd snuck into anywhere this high profile. 

Once through the doors he knew this was where it would get serious. Blending in among the traveling group was easy, but once inside he would need to split up. He took his chance when it came.

In one of the larger hallways Gaius pulled aside stealthily from the group and waited just out of sight around the corner of a turn they passed. His missing presence went unnoticed so he carried on. Footsteps were light and quick as Gaius navigated the building as best he could. He managed to duck and hide when soldiers passed. Each time felt a little closer to death.

This was something he could do though. He knew absolutely he was the one among the Shepherds who could pull this off. He pushed on at that thought; determined to see this through.

A head count was impossible—he ruled this out early on. Soldiers remained difficult to track a number on in this maze of an outpost; however he'd caught word their ruler was expected within the next day or so. Surely there were reports made up and ready for him. Robin wouldn't have it any other way. If Plegia was even half as competent they probably had at least a thing or two in writing. Offices or rooms for record keeping became his new goal. This took a fair amount of sneaking around, but eventually he had it. 

A leader's office was not empty when he arrived so Gaius found a good place to hide in the weapon storage room across the hall. He kept his ears open for the sound of the officer leaving for the better part of the night. Peeking from behind his crate Gaius could see the window and note the height of the moon. He would be more likely to be caught once morning came and soldiers were up and more attentive. 

It felt like ages in that small space. Every breath too loud. Any shifting too much a thunderclap. He could not hold in air for hours at a time. He could try, but it was pointless.

The quiet wore on his mind. Thoughts wandered. Every single one of the soldiers in this base would likely cut him down without any hesitation. He was an enemy. He'd been killing their comrades just two years prior. He didn't hate them for any animosity, but wouldn't hold back either. He didn't like the idea of cutting his way out of here. It was an scenario that ended in his death every single way. Drain him for the information and cut him out when he said enough. 

That sick feeling bore deeper up into his chest. There was no point in fretting. He'd never been one to do it either. This had something riding on it though. More than eating the next day. It was more complicated than he wanted to let himself admit. He needed to get back to Robin. For once in his life people were counting on him and only him.

Dwelling on the pressure would have to be put aside. He heard the officer leaving their room. Once the coast was clear he silently made his way across the hall and let himself in. In the dark it was difficult to make out what was what so with the door shut behind him he relights the lamp on the desk and starts to scope out what was there. Sure enough important documents were left out. A few of these noted army numbers and rations as well as maps and stations at the gates on the island. If he were more of a praying man he would have praised whatever god was listening. He noted the numbers in his head and did his best to memorize the layout of the map. The most important parchments he takes with him however—the one with army numbers and posts mapped out. That would be vital later if they had to make an escape or were not so welcome in. Carefully Gauis folded the parchment up and stored it in a pocket within his shirt. It couldn't be too obvious on his person in case he were caught. 

He wouldn't get caught. He couldn't afford it and Robin couldn't either. Now that he had the document he needed to find a way out. The window in the storage room wasn't big enough to fit through and it seemed like most of the windows were this way. It was a base after all. Getting in and out couldn't be that easy.

This brought him to the way he came in. It was really the only way. Sneaking over that way proved possible, but getting out the doors unnoticed was a greater concern. There were guards posted at either side. After awhile of thinking on it he goes for it—casually walking through the gates. The soldiers were posted to watch more of what was going in than out surely anyway. 

“Where are you going?” one of the guards asked as soon as he passed into their view. Gaius froze but didn't turn their way. It was not casual enough maybe.

“Out. Can't sleep over the damn snoring,” he says flatly. If he sounded tired enough maybe he'd be left alone.

“There's no pity if you're too tired for your shift.”

The second guard pipes in before the other more alert one could go on. “Just stay away from the village still. Orders stand there.” 

“Yessir,” Gaius mutters and waves them off; carrying on there. It wasn't a soldier's walk he took up exactly, but a slow, tired drag toward the campsite he'd need to pass through to get out. He couldn't believe he got that far now. It seemed luck was on his side. If he were quiet he doubted anyone would stir from their tents. This he could handle just fine. 

Straying off the path would be too suspicious with eyes still guarding every so often. He stuck to dirt walkways through the camp—avoiding the fire pits where other night owls and watchmen were still up.

One stride could be so long. One footstep could be so heavy. One breath could sound so strained.

The closer he got to the series of gates he felt a dark sensation edging its way through his chest and clawing up his throat. He crossed the last few tents with his heart spilling over his tongue. If he could go unnoticed for just a little longer he'd be fine. 

Every step he reminded himself to keep his cool and not spring off into the night—not yet. He was not going to outrun any archers posted at the towers. He didn't need to get this far just to end it with an arrow in the back. Still the vision persisted. He damned his thoughts. Usually this was so much easier. 

Gaius crossed one open gateway and strode toward the next one. Hope seemed almost reasonable.

It was past the third gateway down the road that dipped between two valleys that his luck turned. From that path going the opposite way came a small group of men, the group chatting and laughing amongst themselves. If he was lucky they would just walk by.

They had to just cross—it would be easy.

Gaius froze when he heard a “hey” his way when they came in closer. The group of soldiers swayed a little in place while blocking his path. When the taller one among the three leaned in closer Gaius could smell alcohol on his breath. This was not the best combo, but one he could worm out of. 

His heart started beating again as one of the mages spoke further.

“Who authorized you out on a midnight stroll, eh?” the taller one asked with a grin.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Who let you into the booze? You sure that wasn't for the higher ups?” 

The mage shot him a glare and the other two looked a bit more defensive. They probably wanted to split but their friend was a lot more aggressive. More aggressive or more drunk, Gaius wasn't sure yet. The man made a grasp for his collar, but Gaius stepped back out of the way. That empty hand was quick to turn to a fist.

“A word of this goes to the captains an' I'm gonna—“ 

“I wouldn't dream of it, pal. You just get on your way; I really don't care,” Gaius was quick to respond, cutting off the man before he finished. He didn't really need to. Despite the calm smile he put on and his relaxed posture his reaction didn't satisfy. 

The taller mage looked to his mates for support; receiving mixed looks. Gaius opened his mouth to offer more in exchange but the man's fist swung at his face. He stepped back to dodge and was met with another swing at his face from another mage. This one connected, causing him to stumble over a few steps. It seemed the two friends were more than willing to jump in if the leader started it. Gaius cursed everything before the three set on him. 

He dodged another round of punches thrown his way, but just barely the third among them caught him by the wrist and yanked him closer. He'd hoped they would be drunk enough to be clumsier; however between the three of them throwing everything into each swing they were more of a force than he could have expected. He tried to kick off the man holding onto him but was met with more punches aimed at his gut. His free hand grasped more desperately for his blade, but he couldn't get far into drawing it this close. 

Winded and unbalanced what happened next felt like a blur. Gaius felt hands at his collar a fist or knee at his torso again. Another. At least three or four more hits at his side before he lost a decent count of it all. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and in a hell of a lot more pain than he was before. 

One hand at a time he put a palm to the earth and tried to pick himself up. He couldn't have been out of it that long—surely. When he pulled himself together he noted the men had already run off. He understood the meaning well enough. Not that he was going to report them anyway. Anything was better than going back into camp. They weren't going to get caught; a wasted effort for them.

With some strain Gaius looked upward trying to get a grasp for the time. It was still very dark—not yet morning at least. Pain rolled up his body as he moved and got himself to his knees. One hand reached up and patted at his chest. The papers were still there. 

It took some careful pushing, but Gaius got himself to his feet and swayed there another few seconds. Someone worse could stroll through here at any second—he couldn't risk a longer stay. 

Nothing about moving was pleasant. He could do it though. That was enough to get him to pick up his pace. It was a walk only long enough for him to get a sense of his balance back. Once he passed one more set of unwatched gates he broke out into a run. A split lip and a few nasty bruises were going to suck but he could run with it. 

No one else crossed his path and no guards spotted him if he were out. He couldn't believe it. Just maybe he was going to live. 

When Gaius finally made it back to the Ylissean camp he was a day late. He still found them according to the path Robin had let him know of ahead of time. Camp looked to be a moving one—one set up more hastily so they could pack up fast in the morning. They really were going to make way for Carrion Isle whatever happened. Hopefully other scouts were able to keep an eye out for them in the meantime.

Gaius dragged himself at first but as he sought out Robin's tent he felt a little of his energy come back. He took small, careful breaths still as he approached. He'd not been bothered on the way in. Guards noted him, but by then he was a familiar presence sulking in the shadows at late hours like these. 

His gaze scanned the area for what he needed—the one tent with a flickering light behind the canvas. He paused before the flap and took a deeper breath. It hurt just a little. The moment he ducked his head in Robin turned toward the opening with wide eyes. What was surprise on his face quickly turned to relief. It seemed like it was only a second before Robin's hands were on Gaius' shoulders holding him tight and closer. 

“Gods! Gaius...! I was so worried. Are you alright? Did something happen?” Robin asks all at once; the look in his eyes so honest and concerned Gaius was a bit overwhelmed.

It took him a moment to find his voice. “I'm doing just peachy. Had a little trouble getting out, but nothing major. Here though.” He does his best not to wince as he shifted an arm to his chest and reached within his shirt to withdraw the papers. Robin took them, put them on the desk and immediately returned to Gaius' side. 

“You look awful, sit down and talk with me at least,” he insists, trying to coax him over to the cot to sit. He didn't really want to linger so much as he wanted to lie down and not move again for a very long time, but the tone of Robin's voice convinced him. 

“Just for a bit then. I got all the details I guess,” Gaius said plainly. 

Robin acted like he never heard him as once they were down he fires off completely unrelated questions. “Are you sure you're alright? You really don't look to well. It's not just that you're tired. Be honest with me, Gaius.” 

Robin's gaze fixed on Gaius' leaving him no room to escape. Usually he would have been bothered, but there was just a hint of something else there. Realizing what it was left him somewhat weak. He couldn't quite slouch and hide everything away. It hurt like hell to do anyway. 

“Just a scuffle on the way out. It was stupid and I got out. Hurt something fierce though and slowed me down.” 

Robin paused only a second to look him over. “You weren't captured were you?” 

“No. You think I'm that bad?” he half-joked. It didn't seem to help the worry over the tactician's face so he continued. “I ran into some hooligans on the way out and they got the jump on me. Nothing some rest won't fix up. I mean it.” 

For once Gaius looked more directly into Robin's eyes. After a few seconds of their lock, Robin nodded. “I'm sorry...But I'm glad you're back. I'll see if I can rouse Lissa and have her help you out.” Robin was nearly up off the cot when Gaius grabbed his coat to keep him in place. 

“Don't. Let the princess get some rest. In the morning...I'll check in with her.” Guilt sunk into his chest at the thought. Robin already expended all this energy on him as it was. 

Robin returned to his seat next to Gaius and went silent. The quiet remained between them for what felt like an age. 

“Bubbles, thanks, but it's gonna be fine. If any of that mess helps you, we're good,” Gaius finally said in nearly a whisper. “Couple bruises are worth it. We're all getting hurt out there anyway.” 

“That doesn't mean I like it. You're a friend, Gaius. Try to consider that for a moment.” 

Gaius fell quiet once more. Another pause gave him the time to find words. “No, I think I got it. Thank you, I mean it Bubbles,” he spoke with all the honesty he could muster up. Maybe it didn't come across well with a suspicious-looking face like his, but within a few seconds Robin recognized the glance he received. A small smile settled on his lips.

“No thanks needed. Just keep coming back. That's all I'm asking for.” 

“Tall order there. Especially if you got more missions like that,” Gaius returned with a slight smile. 

“I don't for now. Get some rest. We can figure out the rest in the morning,” the tactician offered kindly. It sounded too good now that it was on the table again. Slowly Gaius rose and Robin joined him. 

“Gotcha. I'm on it, Bubbles,” Gaius answered with a nod and then moved for the flap of the tent. There came a rush of hesitation and he glanced back the tactician's way. “You make sure you're coming back from all this mess too. Don't be reckless.” 

Robin smiled warmly. “How would you or Chrom do without me? I'll be here. Don't worry.” 

Something about that put him at ease. Gaius smiled back. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Gaius.” 

The two parted ways there; Gaius out to hunt for a tent he could crawl into in a way that wouldn't hurt everything when he laid down. 

He was glad to have made it back. There was more there than just work to turn in for coin at the end. The look on Robin's face when he first entered was something else. It was just a little scary but at the same time very warm. 

Nothing felt better than making it back.


End file.
